Near To You
by Sayaka Kuramitsu
Summary: This story follows Kanna Okinawa and Miyuki Suoh through the course of the Ouran Series. Miyuki is a stong willed young woman who often tries to keep her brothers antics in line, all while keeping up with the host club. Kyoya O./OC Mori/OC Collab.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Collab story with my friend Kristen. Not sure what to say about it. Two OC's  
>Kanna Okiwara &amp; Miyuki Suoh<br>Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kanna walked into music room 3 and looked around. She spotted him standing next to Hunny and Kyoya. She looked around for Haruhi and spotted her talking to a bunch of girls. Haruhi looked up with a pleading look on her face, causing Kanna to smile and walk over to her.<br>"Excuse me, ladies, but I request a word." Kanna grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her away before the girls could object. Haruhi didn't breath a sigh of relief until they were away from the girls.  
>"Thank you, Kanna. They were driving me crazy."<br>Kanna laughed and looked out the window. "I thought as much when I saw the look on your face."  
>Haruhi looked out the window and then moved her gaze back to the room. She noticed Mori looking over here. His gaze locked on Kanna before he turned to hear something Hunny was saying. She thought it was funny that only Hunny, Kyoya and herself knew that Mori and Kanna were an item. Have been for the past 4 months. She couldn't wait for Tamaki's reaction, cause he would surely be the last one to know. He is pretty much the last one to figure anything out.<br>"I am going to be leaving soon. I have violin practice in an hour and a half." Kanna mumbled to herself as she noticed the time.  
>"I would love to hear you play the violin. Hunny Sempai says you are a wonderful violinist."<br>Kanna blushed at the compliment. She looked up to see Hunny smiling and waving at her. Her and Haruhi made their way over to him, Mori and Kyoya. Haruhi looked around.  
>"Where is Tamaki and Miyuki?" she asked.<br>"No clue. They disappeared like ten minutes ago. I'm pretty sure they will show up soon. They probably have something planned." Kyoya stated, looking around the room.  
>"I hope it's nothing to dramatic. You know how Tamaki is." Kanna said. She looked around the room to see if there was any sign of the brother sister duo.<p>

The doors opened and Tamaki entered followed by his sister Miyuki. She was carrying a rather large box. "Tamaki, what is wrong with this picture?" She asked dropping the box on his foot. He yelled out in pain. "My brother had a thought, so Host club members come pick a costume for today's seemingly theme." Miyuki sighed walking past her brother. Tamaki was recovering from his throbbing foot as The Hitachiin twins were digging to the bottom to the box. Throwing garments out as they found their perfect costume. "I know you guys have a duty to make your customers happy but I don't see why you have to use costumes. Though they are pretty. I think they're unnecessary." Miyuki said shrugging. "However unnecessary we attract more guests with the use of props and costumes, as with themed backdrops." Kyoya said as he pulled a violet velvet elegant coat out of the box. "Whatever you say Kyoya." Miyuki said sitting with Hunny who made an express change. She poured herself a cup of tea and chatted with Hunny.

Kanna looked around as the host club changed into their costumes. She had to stifle her laughter when the twins struck a pose. She looked up at the clock on the wall and stood. Mori and Hunny walked over to her. She grabbed her bag and started walking towards the doors.  
>Tamaki saw Hunny and Mori following some girl and called out to them.<br>"Where are you two going?"  
>"We'll be right back, Tama-chan." Hunny called out cheerfully. The three of them left the room and stopped in the hallway. Hunny looked at Kanna.<br>"You are going to join us for dinner tonight, right, Kanna?"  
>"Of course, Hunny. I told you I would be there and I will."<br>Hunny smiled and turned to look out the window.  
>Mori was a good foot taller than Kanna, so he bent at the waist to kiss her. She stood on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. The kiss was simple and quick. She smiled and looked down at Hunny, who tapped a finger to his cheek. She bent to place a kiss on his cheek before looking back at Mori.<br>"I'll see you two tonight at dinner. Behave." she stated as she turned to leave.  
>Mori and Hunny watched her leave before they headed back to the music room.<p>

Tamaki was waiting for Mori and Hunny when they entered the room again. He stomped over to them.  
>"Who was that?" he asked, looking at Mori and Hunny.<br>"Who was who?" Hunny asked, from Mori's shoulders.  
>"The girl that you two left with."<br>"Oh that. That was Kanna Okawari. She has classes with Takashi and I. Why?"  
>Tamaki frowned. "No reason."<br>He walked back over to his sister and plopped down on the couch next to her. Kyoya was sitting across from them.  
>"Something wrong?" Kyoya asked, taking in the look on Tamaki's face.<br>"No. Nothing wrong."  
>Kyoya shrugged and went back to the notebook he was looking through.<br>"Tamaki stop climbing on that. Your clumsy as hell." Miyuki said taking a sip of tea. "How do you know what I'm doing You can't see me?" He asked from the bookshelf he was trying to climb, "Do you remember last weekend at home, when you tried climbing on the counter because you refused to let the staff get you a glass of water you insisted you wanted to do it the way Haruhi does it. Instead you managed to slip off the counter and fracture your finger?" "Yes I remember." Tamaki said pouting. "Well Tamaki that's why I'm telling you to get down now!." Miyuki said loudly distracting Tamaki to the point where he fell off the bookshelf pulling books with him. "You know, if you get cross with him he won't learn his lesson." Kyoya said not looking up from his book.  
>"I did not ask for your opinion Kyoya, If my older brother insists upon acting like a moronic sponge, than I will scold him until he gets it through his head." Miyuki said sternly glaring at him. "Well what a thoughtful younger sister you are." He commented his words dripping with sarcasm. Miyuki started to tear up. "Kyo-chan, you made Yuki-chan cry." Hunny said standing in front of Miyuki he offered her his handkerchief as she cried into it. "Kyoya why must you be so mean to me?" She asked through her cries. "Miyuki, your convincing I would expect no less from the Drama club president." Kyoya said checking something off in his book then closing it. "Are you implying that I was faking it?" She demanded as she glared at him. There were no tears. "My point exactly." He smiled at her.<br>Tamaki got up and announced that he was going to grab the tea tray and have it refilled before he left the room.  
>Miyuki stood up and walked over to where Mori and Hunny were sitting. Hunny, as usual, was eating something sweet. Today it was a bowl of ice cream.<br>"You know, Hunny, if you add a banana, it will taste even better." Miyuki suggested, grabbing a banana and peeling it for Hunny. She handed it to him and threw the banana peel somewhere behind her.  
>Next thing all of them heard was a loud crash.<br>Miyuki turned to see what had happened and had to hide her laughter as she saw her brother on the floor wearing the tea he had just got. She noticed the banana peel by his feet.  
>"Are you alright, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked.<br>Tamaki nodded and stood. He faced his sister and glared at her as he picked up the tray.  
>"I know you had something to do with that."<br>Miyuki placed a hand on her chest and widened her eyes in shock.  
>"Me? How do you figure? It's not my fault you are so clumsy. Next time, watch where you are going."<br>Tamaki gave her one last glare before stalking off to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamaki tossed and turned for a while. Then sat straight up in bed.

"No Haruhi! Its just regular old tuna, It's by no means fancy!." He yelled panting for breath. Looking around his room he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
>"Oh its just a dream." It was a sigh of relief.<br>"Your so pathetic Tamaki. Get up and get dressed." Miyuki said as his eyes fell upon her. She exited his room and walked downstairs to talk to Shima, the chief of staff.  
>"I'll be surprised if he remembers today is Sunday." Shima said as Tamaki came running down the stairs. Miyuki was half tempted to call out high speeds and his feet were certain to land him a short life but when she saw what he was wearing she thought better of it.<br>"We need to get going, please bring the car around front at once." Tamaki said focusing on his goal of getting out of the front door. Miyuki started to giggle finding something obviously funny.  
>"I beg your pardon master Tamaki, but what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Shima asked looking at him. Miyuki giggled more as he screeched something practically inaudible. Miyuki rolled her eyes when he started to sparkle. Miyuki stood by as Shima wasn't done with him yet.<br>"Hold it right there master Tamaki. I can't let you leave the house like that your still wearing your pajama bottoms and your house slippers." She said sternly. Miyuki who had been holding it in burst out laughing.  
>"You really are a moron." She laughed bending over.<br>"Mistress Miyuki stop that at once, that's not becoming of a young woman." Shima scolded. Miyuki straightened out.  
>"I apologize Miss Shima." Miyuki was still somewhat over come by chuckles as Tamaki in a could of dust ran back up to his room to change, he was back downstairs in no time. Miyuki burst out laughing harder this time when she saw him in his school uniform.<br>"Thank you Shima, and we'll be going now." He said walking past her. She cleared her throat.  
>"I hate to be a bother master Tamaki, but today is Sunday. which means you don't have to go to school today sir." Shima said her expression unchanging. Miyuki was still in a laughing fit.<br>"Oh really? Well why didn't you make me aware of that fact earlier?" He asked with a charming somewhat annoyed smile.  
>"As your maid its my duty to help you, however I want you to become a gentleman, so you must be able to recognize your own mistakes. Since you suddenly have some free time, lets work on your manners." Shima said hauling him off. Miyuki chucked as he scrambled to get away from her succeeding in the end.<br>"That never gets old." Miyuki laughed going to stand next to her brother who was on his knees on the floor with a phone.  
>"So we're going to see Haruhi, this should be interesting." Miyuki said heading out to the car. Tamaki quickly changed again and got into the car next to her.<br>"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't switch my calendar to say Friday instead of Sunday Yuki." Tamaki said grumpily.  
>"Haruhi wouldn't want to see you so grumpy cheer up." Miyuki said looking out the window. They joined another car recognized as one of Kyoya's family cars. They pulled up to Haruhi's apartment and got out. a crowd had gathered. Miyuki crossed her arms and leaned against the bar fence. Watching her anxiety stricken brother pace as Kyoya the twins and Hunny evaluated the apartment complex.<br>"Kyoya why did you bring those idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers?" Tamaki asked dramatically putting his hands on Kyoya's shoulders.  
>"Well you see, I knew you didn't have the courage to come alone so I thought it best if everyone came along...Alright lets go home, I guess I underestimated our fearless leader." Kyoya said pushing the twins down the walk a little ways. They protested.<br>"Don't leave!" Tamaki exclaimed bringing them back. Kanna stood next to Miyuki.  
>"Wonder how long its gonna take them to figure out that Haruhi is standing right over there?" Kanna asked pointing to Haruhi who was talking with an older woman.<br>"NOW don't forget men! This is a casual we just happened to be in the neighborhood kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka family's lifestyle, the words shabby, cramped and rundown are absolutely forbidden! Don't do or say anything to offend Haruhi or her father that might cause them to ask us to leave" Tamaki instructed as Kanna and Miyuki giggled a little.  
>"Too late for that. GO away!" Haruhi yelled clutching onto her shopping bags. Miyuki rolled her eyes as Tamaki interrupted Haruhi's brief conversation with her land lady.<br>"There he goes in sparkle mode. sheesh." Miyuki mumbled standing up straight. The door opened and Haruhi let everyone in. As everyone took off their shoes and sat in the living room around the table. Hikaru pulled an orange bag out of his pocket.  
>"Why do you have tea in your pocket?" Kanna asked looking at the twins. Kaoru answered.<br>"Just in case"  
>"This place is unpleasant but I think I might have underestimated commoner housing." Tamaki said quietly. Miyuki looked at Hunny.<br>"Hunny do you still have your bunny fan on you?" Yuki asked with a smile Hunny handed it to her and she whacked Tamaki in the head. He knew what that one was for.  
>"I know its a tight fit in here men and women, but just pull your knees in gym style, commoners have specially developed this position to save space." Miyuki whacked him again with the fan<br>"Tamaki you idiot." She said standing up.  
>"I'm gonna make us some tea." Haruhi said looking away from them<br>"Hey, here's an idea. why don't you make this its black tea our father gave us as a souvenir from Africa, its best served as a milk tea. Do you have milk?" Hikaru asked handing her the bag she thought about it for a moment in which Miyuki skillfully used to hit one of the twins in in the head with the fan.  
>"Ouch Yuki. that hurts" He complained rubbing his head.<br>"Deal." She said standing next to Tamaki again. She sat down on her knees at the table next to Kanna and her idiot brother. Who seemed absolutely livid by this point. Miyuki noticed that as Haruhi made the tea Tamaki and the twins sort of huddled up. They whispered with urgency. Which annoyed her. In a quiet room the next three sounds where whacks from the bunny fan. The three boys rubbed their heads and shut up.  
>"While your antics are amusing I don't see why you feel the need to turn this into a contest." Kyoya mused as he looked through the books on the bookshelf.<br>"I couldn't actually agree with you more Kyoya." Miyuki said glaring at her brother. Hunny handed Haruhi her cake of choice a strawberry topped cute cake. Kanna chose a cheesecake. it looked yummy. She sat next to Mori quietly.  
>"Here, you like strawberries don't you Kanna?" He asked forking his strawberries onto her plate. She smiled and thanked him. He was so adorable. At that moment Tamaki and the twins freaked out though their speech was barely understandable Miyuki would have used the fan but it didn't seemed to be working this time she pounded their heads with her fist.<br>"You three need to stop it. Your acting ridiculous" She said sitting back down. as they sniffled and rubbed their heads She handed Hunny his fan.  
>"Thank you very much Hunny" She said enjoying her cake.<br>"Ahhh eating all that cake sure wet my appetite." Hunny sighed after he had finished his piece. Kanna's eyes widened.  
>"I know I really shouldn't be surprised but you mean your not full Hunny?" She asked not really believing she heard him right.<br>"What's for lunch?" The twins and Tamaki asked with dazed looks.  
>"We'll take care of it Haruhi, we did after all drop by unexpectedly" Kyoya said digging in his pocket for a card. Haruhi seemed to be against the idea of him paying, with good reason. Anytime something happened for her she would owe the host club more. Which to Yuki wasn't right.<br>"Alight if that's what you want, I know a friend who has a shop nearby he sells high quality. I'll give him a call." Haruhi said moving for the phone. Fast as lightning Tamaki wrote something down on paper and quietly slipped it to Haruhi who read it out loud.  
>"Be careful Haruhi, just because the packaging says premium doesn't mean its high quality." She rolled her eyes and tossed the note.<br>"Tamaki, I can figure that out on my own!" she exclaimed grabbing her bag.  
>"we're coming with you! we want to see a commoners supermarket."<br>"Me too!"  
>"Hmm this could be a learning experience." Before Kanna and Miyuki knew it everyone was filing out. Apparently they were going to the super market. Kanna counted heads downstairs<br>"Were missing the blonde." She said quietly.  
>"I'm right here though" Miyuki said cheerfully. Kanna laughed.<br>"Not you the other blonde." She said as Tranny passed them and went upstairs. Stopping at the Fujioka apartment. Miyuki smiled.  
>"I have to see this." She said heading back upstairs. Miyuki stood behind Haruhi's father smiling at Tamaki. Who turned pale. Miyuki's eyes widened as he threw her brother into the wall. there was an audible snapping sound.<br>"And I thought I was tough on him." Miyuki mumbled as the twins introduced themselves.  
>Everyone sat around the table. The man introduced himself as Ranka. That's not the surprising part.<br>"You three are Third years. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kanna Okawari...The two of you are first years in the same class as Haruhi. Your the Hitachiin twins, though I'm not sure which one of you is which...I've hard a lot about you. Lets see, You are Tamaki's younger sister. Miyuki Suoh I must say you act very mature for your age" Ranka said smiling.  
>"So Haruhi told you about us?" The twins asked quietly...<br>"No, Kyoya told me about you over the phone." There was a shock in the air.  
>"We've been entrusted with the care of his only daughter. Its only natural that we let him know how she is doing and give him periodic reports." Kyoya said with a confident smile. Haruhi got upset and was discussing it over with her father. when Yuki turned to look for Tamaki he was in Haruhi's closet cultivating mushrooms. Ranka briefly acknowledged him to which he was hopeful that the transvestite knew who he was. But Ranka stabbed him in the chest and he went back to cultivating mushrooms.<br>"Excuse me Haruhi, I don't mean to interrupt or be bothersome but do you have a broom i could use?" Miyuki asked politely. Haruhi brought her a broom which the twins couldn't stop staring in awe at. "Please forgive me I'll buy you another" Yuki said breaking it into the right size over her knee. Kanna was watching Yuki as everyone else paid attention to the conversation at hand. Kanna watched Yuki enter the closet and shut the door. There was a series of bumps and Tamaki's screams then the sound of stretching duck tape. Silence followed, as Yuki came out of the closet and stuck the broken broomstick between the slider and the panel. Everyone was staring at her.  
>"I couldn't take it anymore." Was all she said.<br>It wasn't long before Haruhi left to go to the supermarket, leaving everybody alone with Ranka.  
>"So now that we got the introductions out of the way, how would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka asked, looking at everybody.<p>

* * *

><p>A FEW MOMENTS LATER…<p>

"So we are going to follow her to the supermarket?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Ranka.  
>"This is what you meant by fun?" Kyoya asked.<br>"Yes, I call it the Stalking game." Ranka stated, giving them a thumbs up. Kanna stifled her laughter at the look on Kyoya's face. She looked around and noticed the people across the street whispering to each other and looking at the guys. She suddenly put two and two together and she couldn't hold in her laughter. Mori turned to look at her questioningly. She just smiled and pointed to the group across the street. It didn't take long for him to put it together too.  
>"In all honesty, I have a completely selfish reason for bringing you out with me. I want to be seen with a bunch of cute boys." Ranka announced.<br>The twins stared at him,  
>"Sure enough. Those two are definitely cut from the same cloth"<p>

* * *

><p>MARUTOMI SUPERMARKET<p>

Kanna stood with Mori and Hunny as everybody took different positions in the store to watch Haruhi. Tamaki and Ranka were hiding behind two different shelves, watching Haruhi. The twins were around here somewhere. No clue where Miyuki disappeared too. Hunny saw something that caught his eye and tried to go after it, laughing. Mori caught him before Haruhi turned and saw them.  
>Kanna shook her head at Hunny. Mori caught her hand and pulled her over to Tamaki and Ranka. They stopped as they caught the end of the conversation.<br>"That's true. I've seen it. I understand." Tamaki was saying. Kanna's eyes widened at the look on Ranka's face before he grabbed Tamaki's cheek and started pulling.  
>"What do you mean you understand? Don't think you are going to win me over just because you are handsome. I am warning you I'm not ready to let go yet."<br>"You can at least let go of my face…."  
>"You got some nerve. You barely even know Haruhi. That means from this day forward you ARE MY ENEMY!" Ranka said, pointing a finger at the screaming Tamaki. Ranka kicked him and caught the attention of Haruhi.<br>"Hey, what are you doing here, Sempai?" she asked, looking at Tamaki, who immediately jumped up.  
>Kanna shook her head as Tamaki tried to explain why they were there.<br>"He is such a dummy." she mumbled, grabbing the back of Hunny's shirt as he tried to sneak down the sweets aisle.  
>"…You know how daddy loves accessories. Now why don't you just hand it over." Tamaki was saying.<br>Haruhi looked at him funny before smiling.  
>"You're so weird."<p>

Ranka stood up as he watched his daughter and Tamaki, who still had mushrooms on him, interact. Mori walked by pushing Hunny in a shopping cart.  
>"WEEEE. Faster, Takashi."<br>Kanna was walking behind them shaking her head with a smile on her face.  
>"So does double coupons mean I…" Kyoya mumbled, writing in his notebook.<br>"There's a whole stack of commoners coffee."  
>"Was there anything in particular you wanted to eat?"<br>"How bout a stew pot.."  
>Ranka continued to stare at his little girl and Tamaki. He knew that one day his little girl would grow up and she'll want to have that special someone by her side.<br>"JUST THINKING ABOUT IT GETS MY BLOOD BOILING!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Fujioka House…<p>

Kanna watched in amusement as everybody talked all at once and ate the stew that was made. Haruhi looked confused as she took in the scene. She kept mumbling to herself.  
>Kanna then noticed that somebody was missing. She frowned and tilted her head.<br>"Has anybody seen Miyuki?" Kanna asked, causing everybody to stop and look at her and then around the room. The guys shrugged and went back to what they were doing before. Kanna just rolled her eyes and went back to her stew.

Miyuki looked around behind her. "They were right there..." She said quietly wandering the large market looking for her brother and the host club. When they were no where to be found Miyuki sighed and reached into m her pocket for her phone. It wasn't there so she checked every space on her body including in her bra. No phone. "Well that's great. I must have left my purse at Haruhi's house. Which also means I have no money and no id." Miyuki sighed sitting on a bench in the back of the store. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. "This totally sucks." She sighed watching the people pass her by.

* * *

><p>TWO HOURS LATER…<p>

"Attention customers, Be on the lookout for a missing child. A female Miyuki Suoh About 5'3" tall with Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Last seen in the produce section. If you see this child please bring her to customer service her guardian Tamaki Suoh is waiting. Thank you." Miyuki's eyes snapped open. There were people staring at her. Miyuki stood up and stormed off.  
>Kanna and Mori noticed before anyone else. They watched as Miyuki stormed past them and walked straight up to her brother who wasn't looking at her. "Tamaki..." Kyoya said from behind Miyuki. When her brother turned around her fist connected to his jaw. Making an audible snap, as he flew into the wall 10 feet behind him. "You deserve that. I'm telling father you left me here." Miyuki snapped storming outside to the waiting cars.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kanna looked up from the paper she was working on as a shadow came over her. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing over her.  
>"Can I help you two?" she asked, looking back down at her paper.<br>"Mori is looking for you." Hikaru told her.  
>"Why would he be looking for you?" Kaoru asked.<br>"He's looking for me? Where is he?" Kanna asked, standing up.  
>The twins looked at each other and smirked.<br>"He's in the music room."  
>Kanna grabbed her papers and started heading in that direction. She was aware of the twins following behind her, conversing to themselves.<br>"She is pretty."  
>"She has exquisite eyes."<br>"She's tiny though. Only 5'2". Mori is a good foot taller than her."  
>"I never thought I would see the day Mori had a girlfriend."<br>"I wonder why he never told us."  
>Kanna rolled her eyes as the music room came into view. Before she could make it to the door, the twins were in front of her. She stopped walking and looked up at them.<br>"What?"  
>"Why would Mori be looking for you?"<br>"I don't know. Why don't you ask him." Kanna walked past them and entered the music room. Haruhi was the first to spot her and waved. Kanna walked over to her.  
>"Where is Mori?" She asked, looking around.<br>"Over there near the windows. Hunny wanted to show him something out the window. But I believe they are discussing something."  
>Kanna nodded and made her way over to them. Mori looked up when she approached.<br>"Hikaru and Kaoru said you were looking for me?"  
>Mori nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out her charm bracelet.<br>"Oh thank you. I thought I had lost it. Where did you find it?" Kanna asked, holding her wrist out as he put the bracelet back on her.  
>"It fell off when we were at Haru-chan's yesterday. Mori spotted it and grabbed it for you." Hunny smiled.<br>"Thank you. I thought I lost it. I looked everywhere for it last night when I realized it was missing." Kanna stated, playing with the charms on it. Two charms were from her parents. One charm her brother. And the last three charms were from Hunny, Mori and Haruhi. She would have been devastated if she lost the bracelet for good.  
>The twins popped up out of nowhere and looked at Mori. And then at Kanna and then back at Mori before looking at the each other. They whispered something between the two of them before looking at Mori<br>"Are you two dating?" they asked in unison.  
>"Yes." Mori stated, looking at the twins. Kanna nodded before tilting her head to the side. They all turned to see what had caught her eye.<br>"What in the world is Tamaki wearing?" she mumbled, taking in the bright colored costume Tamaki entered the room in. He was carrying a box filled with the others costumes.  
>"Costume time." Tamaki announced opening the box. Kyoya and Haruhi grabbed their costumes.<br>The twins started in that direction when Hunny stopped them. They looked at him.  
>"Don't mention this to Tama-chan. We're trying to see how long it takes him to find out." Hunny smiled at them before making his way to the box to get his costume. The twins followed after him and then Mori and Kanna made their way over.<p>

"Tamaki your a moron." Miyuki said crossing her arms. He looked silly in his bright kimono.  
>"Miyuki, a word." Kyoya said calling her over. Miyuki crossed the room to the secluded corner where Kyoya sat. She sat with him<br>"I was worried about you yesterday. Are you sure your alright?" Kyoya asked looking at her. Miyuki bit her lip.  
>"Kyoya, I've known you since we were little. I know you well enough to know your not very concerned for my safety as much as you are what you can get from the situation." Miyuki said turning her head away from him. He leaned forward.<br>"On the contrary Miyuki. I was sincerely concerned. If that bothers you I apologize." Kyoya said as his smile fell. Miyuki accepted that and smiled.  
>"Nothing happened, I'm fine. My back is a little sore from sitting in a sleeping position on that bench." Miyuki said unconsciously stretching.<br>"Well then tomorrow your going to join me, and we're going to a spa my family owns. I think you'll find it quite beneficial." Kyoya smiled at her. She returned it gracefully.  
>"I've known you a long time and I still don't know what to make of you." Miyuki said quietly.<br>"Yeah Kyoya is a bundle of mysteries isn't he." Kaoru said leaning against the side of the couch.  
>"Yuki, why don't you just admit your little crush on Kyoya." Hikaru asked sitting on the opposite arm. Miyuki closed her eyes and lowered her head. She stood up and faced the couch turning her back on Kyoya. The twins were still sitting on the arms as she kicked the back of the couch hard. It flipped onto its back sending the twins onto their heads.<br>"If I do have any feelings for Kyoya, that is between Myself and Kyoya stop butting in!" Yuki scolded moving over to her brother who just finished falsely manipulating yet another new guest with his endless campaign of sparkles.  
>"Have you considered Miyuki that he may actually be harboring feelings for you?" Tamaki asked quietly. Miyuki looked at him.<br>"Tamaki I don't think this topic is open for discussion at the moment. You have guests dear." Miyuki sipped on her tea. She looked across the room to Mori and Kanna, as they shared a short kiss. After a few moments it sunk in and it was as Miyuki had suspected. She smiled softly to herself and looked at the floating stem in her tea. An omen of good luck. Miyuki wished on the tea stem that she could go back to a time where things were simple.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-chan! I think your pretty, and smart." Kyoya said happily as they played in the gardens under the cherry blossom trees at Miyuki's grandmother's house.<br>"I don't think so. Kyo-chan It's not polite to lie to girls." Miyuki said making a flower circle of daisies she could wear on her head.  
>"Besides I think were too young for that." Miyuki said picking another flower. Kyoya was silent for a moment looking at his friend.<br>"I'm not lying to you Yuki-chan," She looked up at him a serious look on her face.  
>"I'm not sure how this works, I don't have a ring either but I have a flower. So Miyuki Suoh will you marry me?" Kyoya asked with a slight bow as he held out a beautiful bright pink rose. Miyuki laughed for a minute then nodded and allowed him to put the rose behind her ear. He nervously moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.<br>"Far longer than forever..." He said giving Miyuki a hug as she started to tear up.  
>"Miyuki..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, stop spacing out." Tamaki said touching her hand. Miyuki jumped and dropped her tea on her dress which didn't hurt on account of it going cold somewhere during her flashback.<br>"I know you meant no harm. Tamaki, but there has got to be a better way to get my attention. Next time take the cup out of my hand first." Miyuki said wiping her dress off.

Kanna sat on one of the couches near the window and tried to finish her paper. She wanted to go home and finish it but Mori wanted her to stay. He wanted her to have dinner with him, his father and his brother. She enjoyed spending time with his family. She didn't realize that it was time to go until Mori and Hunny stood over her.  
>"Ready, Kanna?" Hunny asked, holding his bunny usa-chan.<br>She nodded and packed her stuff before standing. Hunny perched himself on Mori's shoulders as Mori grabbed Kanna's hand.

Tamaki looked over at Mori and Hunny and tilted his head in confusion. Why was Mori holding Kanna's hand?  
>"Something wrong, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.<br>"Why is Mori holding Kanna's hand?"  
>Miyuki stared at her brother like he had two heads. Haruhi rolled her eyes and finished her cup of tea. The twins started laughing.<br>"Are you really this dense, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.  
>"What? Am I missing something?"<br>Miyuki slapped her brother upside the head. "Seriously, Tamaki, even you are not this stupid…wait…Never mind. It did take you a while to realize that Haruhi was a girl…let me say this as simple as I can so you can understand it, ok?"  
>Tamaki nodded and stared at his sister.<br>"Mori and Kanna are dating. Do you know what that means, Tamaki? That means they are BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND."  
>Tamaki's eyes widened as he took in what his sister said. Then he smiled.<br>"This is amazing. Mori has a girlfriend…Why hasn't he told us? We must induct her into the club…I must congratulate Mori on his excellent choice of…"  
>"TAMAKI."<br>He looked at Miyuki.  
>"You will leave them alone. Do you understand me? You will not harass them."<br>"But I just want to…"  
>"NO."<br>Tamaki sighed, defeated. He slouched in his chair and mumbled about how unfair Miyuki was.

Mori and Kanna entered his home and headed up to his room to relax a bit before dinner. Kanna opened her bag and grabbed the extra outfit she kept in there and entered his bathroom to change out of her uniform. Five minutes later, she reentered his room to see Mori lounging on his bed, already changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She placed her uniform in her bag and walked over to the bed.  
>"Did you put the movie in?" she asked.<br>"It's in."  
>Kanna climbed onto the bed and snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He turned the TV on and started the movie. It was Kanna's favorite movie. It always amused her that Mori didn't mind watching the movie with her. One time, when he was tired, he even sang along to some of the songs in the movie. She looked at the TV as The Little Mermaid started playing. She wondered if he was tired enough to sing along this time too.<p>

Akira came home from work and noticed that his sons were nowhere in sight. He headed towards Satoshi's room only to find it empty. He frowned and headed to Takashi's room. He eased open the door and looked at the bed and smiled. Takashi and his girlfriend, Kanna, had fallen asleep. He turned towards the TV to see the credits of a movie playing. Sighing, he walked over to the TV and turned it off before walking over to Takashi. He gently shook him awake.  
>Mori opened his eyes and looked at his father and then the alarm clock next to the bed.<br>"Have you seen Satoshi?" Akira asked his oldest son. Mori shook his head no.  
>"Ok. Well, dinner should be done shortly. You should wake Kanna up and join me downstairs in a few minutes. I'm going to try and find out where your brother is."<br>"No need. I'm here. I was in the library studying for my test tomorrow." Satoshi stated from the doorway.  
>Akira straightened and walked over to the doorway. He looked back at Mori who was waking Kanna up. He smiled before him and Satoshi left the room.<p>

Kanna blinked up at Mori as she tried to focus. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. The movie had barely started before she was out. She hadn't realized she was so tired. She eased up into a sitting position and stretched.  
>"I can't believe I fell asleep. I really wanted to watch that movie too." Kanna mumbled.<br>"You've seen it at least a hundred times already." Mori stated from behind her.  
>"It's my favorite movie, Mori."<br>"We can watch it after dinner."  
>Kanna sighed. "I have to go home after dinner. Otherwise, my father will send out a search party. And then my mother will question me about what I was doing over here."<br>She got out of the bed and stood in front of him as he sat up. She ran her hands through his hair and smiled at him.  
>"When is dinner?" she asked.<br>"Soon. Father wants us to join him and Satoshi down stairs."  
>Kanna nodded before she kissed him. The door opened and they broke apart to see Satoshi standing there, a smile on his face.<br>"Sorry bout that. Father is waiting."  
>Mori nodded and stood before taking her and following after Satoshi.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Suoh's Second residence.<p>

"You don't have to stay here with me, Miyuki." Tamaki said over his plate. She looked up at him.  
>"Your being ridiculous. Tamaki. The main estate doesn't really suit me. You know I don't particularly care for Grandmother." Miyuki said taking a bite of food. She looked at Tamaki again.<br>"I would rather be here with you, besides Tamaki who else can keep you out of trouble like me?" She asked smiling.  
>"I saw the look on your face today, before you spaced out. Your troubled little sister. Do you want to talk about it?" Tamaki asked pulling her out of her chair. He led her down the hallway to a sitting room. "He barely speaks to me, and when he does its always sarcasm or dual meanings." Yuki said looking into her lap.<br>"He has a lot on his mind these days." Tamaki said gently.  
>"I wonder, have you felt this way long?" Tamaki asked softly. Miyuki looked at him.<br>"I told you stories. Of our childhood. I guess you would find this sooner or later. " Miyuki said standing and going to the bookshelf. She pulled out a book it was old and slightly dusted. She brought it over to Tamaki and handed it to him.  
>"Open it." She said quietly. Tamaki opened the book slowly it made soft cracking sounds. He gently picked up a faded wilted pressed rose.<br>"This is..." he said looking at its faded pink color. Miyuki nodded.  
>"It is. I kept it close all these years, but like that rose whatever carefree happiness we had is now faded and falling apart. That rose reminds me of what was and what cannot come about." Miyuki said taking it slowly from him and placing it in the book.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanna and Mori finished dinner and headed back to his room. Kanna went to go get her bag when Mori pulled her towards the bed.<br>"Mori?"  
>"We are going to finish the movie."<br>"But…"  
>"No buts. We finish the movie and then I'll take you home."<br>Kanna sighed and eased back on the bed. Mori got on the bed next to her and started the movie again. She looked up at him  
>"We don't have to do this, Mori. You know how my father gets…"<br>Mori leaned over her and kissed her. "I don't care. You wanted to watch the movie. Therefore, you are going to watch the movie."  
>Kanna smiled and nodded.<br>"Ok. We'll finish the movie."  
>"Knew you would see it my way."<br>Kanna laughed. She could tell Mori was tired. But he was determined that she would finish the movie. So here they were, finishing the movie. If she was lucky, Mori would start singing.

1 HOUR AND 25 MINUTES LATER…

The movie was over and she didn't fall asleep. She dozed a few times but Mori kept her awake. Especially when the song "Kiss the Girl" started playing. He started singing and he would lean over and kiss her. That definitely kept her awake. She got out of the bed and walked over to her bag. Mori stood and was about to walk over to her when his phone rang. He answered it.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Is Kanna with you?" Tamaki's voice came over the line. By that question, Mori knew that Tamaki finally knew about him and Kanna.  
>"Yes."<br>"Put me on speaker."  
>Mori put the phone on speaker as Kanna walked over to him. He pulled her down on to his lap.<br>"Ok. You're on speaker."  
>"I need you two do help me with something. You two know how Miyuki and Kyoya…"<br>"Like each other. Yea. Everybody knows that. Please don't tell me you are just finding this out?" Kanna said.  
>"Yes. I just found this out. But that's not the point. I need you to do me a favor, Kanna."<br>"What?"  
>"Instead of requesting Mori tomorrow, request Kyoya. Talk to him. See if you can find out how he feels about Miyuki."<br>Kanna looked at Mori, who had a thoughtful look on his face. He looked at her and nodded.  
>"Ok. I can try and find out."<br>"Thank you, Kanna. I will see you two tomorrow."  
>Tamaki hung up before they could reply. Mori put his phone on the nightstand and looked down at Kanna, who was biting her bottom lip. She did that when her thoughts were all over the place. And a trait that he found cute. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze.<br>"What's bothering you?"  
>"Should we be interfering?"<br>"No. But, you've seen how Miyuki is when she is around Kyoya. She's sad and Tamaki is just looking out for his sister."  
>Kanna sighed and nodded. She looked over his clock.<br>"I have to go. Before it gets too late."  
>Mori nodded and stood up. He grabbed his jacket and followed her out of his room.<p>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY..<br>Kanna entered the music room and looked around for Kyoya. She found him standing by the windows, looking lost in thought. She made her way over to him. He looked up at her when she made it to his side.  
>"Kanna? Why aren't you with Mori?" Kyoya asked, looking over at Mori and Hunny.<br>"I request you today. Is that alright?"  
>"Of course. Why?"<br>"Honestly?"  
>He nodded.<br>"I want to talk to you."  
>Kyoya nodded and pointed to a empty couch. She walked over and sat down, turning slightly as Kyoya sat down next to her.<br>"What do you want to talk about, Kanna?"  
>"Answer me honestly now. How do you feel about Miyuki?"<br>Kyoya frowned and looked down at the notebook in his lap. He really didn't know how he felt about Miyuki. He wasn't really too sure himself.  
>"I…have a fondness for her…"<br>"That's it?"  
>"Well, I don't really know what I feel for her. Why do you ask?"<br>He was looking at her curiously.  
>"Because I'm concerned, Kyo. You're my friend. And every time Miyuki and you interact, sadness enters Miyuki's eyes. And it bothers me. She is such a free spirit. She shouldn't look so sad."<br>Kyoya thought about what she said. That was the thing about Kanna and Mori. Both of them were observant. Too observant. They saw too much and apparently they saw what Kyoya didn't see. He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

><p>THAT WEEKEND<p>

Kanna and Miyuki sat at one of the tables under an umbrella as they watched Tamaki and the twins play with the water guns. Haruhi joined them. It wasn't long before Mori walked over towards them. Haruhi looked past him to see Hunny still swimming in the current pool.  
>"Taking a break, huh? You want something to drink?" Haruhi asked, holding her drink up for Mori.<br>"Yea. Thanks." Mori said, reaching down for the glass.  
>Kanna looked over at where Tamaki was and frowned.<br>"He is really intense. Is he always like this when it comes to you, Haruhi?" she asked, watching as Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and smack into one of the totem poles. She stood up as all the eyes on the pole turned red. Kanna had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Apparently, so did Miyuki, for she too stood up, ready to spring into action if needed.  
>Haruhi looked down to see her glass on the ground and Mori ready to move.<br>Hunny had stopped laughing and looked up. As huge wave crashed over him, sending him underwater and the float off of him.  
>"HUNNY-SEMPAI!" Haruhi called out just as Mori shouted, "Mitskuni." and sprang into action. Both Kanna and Miyuki ran towards the current pool after Mori. Mori slipped on the banana peel and fell, hitting the ground hard.<br>"Mori-Sempai?" Haruhi asked.  
>"Gentlemen. We're going after Hunny-Sempai. That pool looks to be the fastest way. CHARRRRRGGGEEE." Tamaki shouted. And they all took off running.<br>"Wait, I wouldn't go…" Kyoya called out, just as the alligators made their presence known. The group turned around and ran back the other way. They tried a different way only to see more alligators. They were everywhere. Kyoya then explained that they were part of the wildlife exhibit. Then they all looked at the map where he then explained what they needed to do in order to get to Hunny.

The group headed into the jungle in their search for Hunny-Sempai.  
>"Wow. This looks just like a real jungle." Tamaki stated.<br>"Yea. I keep hearing these really strange animal calls." Haruhi said.  
>Kanna kept looking around, trying to get her mind off of Hunny. They were find him. She was sure of it. But it scared her that he was alone by himself somewhere. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. She ventured a look up at Mori just in time to see him fall. it was that damn banana peel again, which was currently lying on his face. The twins made some comment about him acting as clumsy as Tamaki. Kanna crouched down next to Mori to make sure he was alright. Just then they all looked up at the sky as they heard thunder.<br>"Uh oh. Just as I thought. Its about time for the squall." Kyoya stated, looking at his watch. They all moved under a hut as it started to pour.  
>"Hey, Mori-Sempai. You seem to be really close with Hunny-Sempai. Are the two of like childhood friends?" Haruhi asked.<br>"You mean you don't know?"  
>"That they are cousins?"<br>"You're kidding me. They're related?" Haruhi stated.  
>Kyoya and the twins then proceeded to explain to Haruhi the story of Mori and Hunny's families.<br>Miyuki was sitting next to her brother listening to the story and looking at Kanna and Mori. They were whispering back and forth. Both of them were worried about Hunny. Kanna looked close to tears as Mori wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
>Haruhi stood and walked over to them and placed her hand on Mori's.<br>"Hey, Mori-Sempai. I'm sure everything is going to be alright. I'm sure that Hunny-Sempai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is. And if he gets hungry then the trees are full of banana's."

Mori placed his hand on top of her head and smiled.  
>"You're right."<br>Kanna looked at Tamaki as he freaked. She shook her head and smiled softly. She couldn't wait for Tamaki to realize that he actually has feelings for Haruhi.

The rain finally stopped Mori headed out to find Hunny. Haruhi went after him when she noticed him going the wrong way.  
>"Mori-Sempai. You are going the wrong way. Hunny-Sempai was heading in the opposite direction."<br>"You're wrong. He went this way."  
>"Hey wait up. Its too dangerous to go alone. I'm coming with you." Haruhi called after him. She took off after him. She freaked as she saw all the jungle animals.<br>Mori stopped and turned to look at her.  
>"Haruhi."<br>She looked up as he walked over to her and proceeded to pick her up.

Kanna paced the hut they were all in. Mori told her to stay put while he went to go find Hunny. He didn't want her to get hurt. The twins were busy teasing Tamaki and Kyoya was talking to somebody on the phone. She looked over at Miyuki and saw her watching Kyoya. She walked over to Miyuki.  
>"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Kanna asked. Miyuki shook her head and looked at Kanna.<br>"Can't do that. Is that how you and Mori got to together? You telling him how you feel?"  
>Kanna smiled. "No. Actually, my parents invited Mori and Hunny and their families over for dinner one night. And you know how Mori gets when he is tired. He told me he liked me and asked me out."<br>"Really?"  
>Kanna nodded. "It was really cute. Cause he was flirting at first and then he actually started to sing. Much to the amusement of Hunny and I. We were outside nears the gardens looking at the fountain and he grabbed a flower off of one of the bushes and walked over to me. He then said he liked me and that was it. We started dating."<br>"Aww. I always knew that Mori would be the romantic type. Why didn't he tell any of the host club members?"  
>"We both wanted to see how long it took everybody to figure it out. Hunny was the first to know of course. Since he was there when it happened and then Haruhi and then Kyoya. The twins were after him and then you found out and of course, Tamaki was the last one to know."<br>Miyuki chuckled. "Tamaki is a bit slow sometimes."  
>"Why can't you talk to Kyoya?"<br>"Because….you know how he is. I don't want to tell him how I feel and then him reject me because it doesn't benefit him in some way."  
>Kanna sighed and looked at Kyoya before turning her gaze to the jungle where Mori and Haruhi disappeared.<br>Kyoya announced that his family was sending their private police force to find Hunny and that they should head back to the gate and wait there. He then looked around and noticed that Mori and Haruhi were missing.

Haruhi watched as Hunny-Sempai took out the officers. He kicked their butts. Haruhi was amazed.  
>"You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?" Hunny said.<br>"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as the others showed up.  
>"Look its Tama-chan." Hunny said, pointing to them before running to Mori.<br>Tamaki reached Haruhi and pulled her to him. The twins started poking the guards still lying on the ground. Kyoya explained to Haruhi about Hunny and how he is a karate and judo champion. Haruhi looked at Hunny. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Tamaki looked at Mori and told Haruhi about him too. She looked at him. She could believe he was the national kendo champion. And she didn't have to see it to believe it with him.  
>Hunny told them how he decided to find them.<br>Kanna hid her smile as the guards tried to suck up to Hunny. Hunny was just too cute.  
>They all made their way back to the gate, discussing how next time they would go to the beach.<br>"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that." Tamaki stated.  
>"Actually, I might like to go to the beach. I may not like this silly water park. But I do like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And its so pretty." Haruhi said.<br>"Then its settled. Next weekend, we go to the beach." Miyuki announced, hooking her arm with Kanna's. "Unless, that is a problem , Tamaki?"  
>"Yea. Alright. Then that's where we'll go next time." Tamaki stated.<br>"We're all going to go to the beach, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, from Mori's shoulders. "that would be fun, don't you think?"  
>Mori smiled, "Yea."<br>"I think it would be fun. I prefer the ocean over a water park any day." Kanna stated, she couldn't wait until weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>The Next FRIDAY<p>

"Don't you remember what you said?"  
>"You said you wanted to go to a real beach." The twins said to Haruhi who was reading a book.<br>"Did I say that?" She asked looking up in thought.  
>"Yes Haruhi, Here's the fun part, we brought some swimsuits for you to choose from, pretty cute don't ya think?" The twins asked revealing the tons of bikini and swimsuit clad models in the Music room.<br>"I think Haru-chan would look super cute in this one!" Hunny exclaimed holding onto a blue one-piece suit.  
>"I don't think you get it Hunny senpai..." The twins said explaining their selection.<p>

Miyuki walked into Music Room #3 to see a whole lotta mannequin.  
>"Am I missing something here?" She asked softly, glancing toward her brother who was clearly wrapped up in his head at the moment. She watched as he ran over to the twins and knocked them both out with a rolled up stack of papers.<br>"You punks had better not be sexually harassing my little girl! I've had enough of you!" Tamaki exclaimed as the twins ducked behind the table Haruhi sat at. Miyuki laughed at his sudden outburst and sat on the sofa. Before Miyuki knew it the vote was unanimous and the host club was going to the beach.

* * *

><p>"So why are we in Okinawa?" The twins asked curiously. Tamaki smiled,<br>"Because Kyoya's family owns a private beach here."  
>"It's beautiful isn't it" Hunny said in awe, Mori nodded<br>"Yeah" The twins asked why they couldn't go to some foreign places instead which got under Miyuki's nails.  
>"If you two don't shut it I'm gonna send you flying to Fuji. Got it!" Miyuki yelled taking her confident stance.<br>"Besides, do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport? Kyoya asked. The twins rudeness didn't seem to phase him.

A WHILE LATER

The twins played volleyball with some of the female guests Kyoya invited along. Miyuki sat with Haruhi under an umbrella and watched her brother sitting out on a rock with a girl as Kyoya managed the line of girls waiting.  
>"Haruhi do you ever think that this is ridiculous or degrading, I mean look at those girls, lined up to spend time with my brother. For what? 20 minutes of sweet words that mean nothing?" Miyuki said in a somewhat bitter tone. Haruhi looked at the shell fish that creeped along the sand in front of the blanket.<br>"Miyuki, I don't think you see the point. While your words do hold some truth, The host club is about making girls happy. If that is what makes them happy then the host club is happy to do it." Haruhi said looking at her. Miyuki smiled at her. Haruhi and Miyuki looked to the right to see Kanna, Mori, and Hunny doing something that oddly resembled something similar to the funky chicken in slow motion.  
>"I won't ask." Yuki said looking back at Kyoya.<br>"uhh Haruhi, aren't you gonna go swimming with us?" Miyuki and Haruhi looked behind them to see three girls smiling down at them. Haruhi rubbed her head.  
>"Uhh no I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."<br>"Well if your not gonna swim would you mind if we sat with you for a while?" One of the three asked leaning over a little. Miyuki rolled her eyes.  
>"But why? You girls should go swim, you've got cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?" Haruhi said with a graceful smile. Miyuki could see the hearts twirling around their thin heads.<br>"Haruhi your such a boy." Miyuki mumbled as the girls walked off. Miyuki watched as Hunny was playing tag with some of the girls. Looking to her left she could see Kyoya sitting at a table under an umbrella and Tamaki lounging in a chair next to him. Miyuki felt a buzz in her head and knew what that meant. Her brother had gone into the theater of his mind mode.

* * *

><p>THE THEATRE OF TAMAKI'S MIND<p>

The sun was setting as Haruhi and Tamaki walked along the white sand beach. Miyuki was following a safe distance behind them. The pair seemed oblivious to her presence.  
>"Oh wow, what a pretty sunset. Oh senpai, I'd love to be here with you forever." Haruhi said blushing a little as she pushed some stray hairs from her face. Tamaki took her hand and pulled her close to him. He finally noticed that Miyuki was running toward him...<p>

* * *

><p>Miyuki looked down at her brother red faced rolling side to side on the lounge chair. A girl asked if he was having a seizure. To which the twins answered that he gets like that. Miyuki took Kyoya's drink that he left on the table and poured it in his face.<br>"Good theater moment huh? Maybe you should cool off!" Miyuki said dumping the ice cold liquid on his face, snapping him out of it. He looked at her.  
>"You can fantasize about Haruhi some other time." Yuki said putting the cup on the table and walking off.<br>Miyuki walked with Haruhi as she made her way towards Mori, Hunny and Kanna. Hunny and Kanna were digging in the sand as Mori started to climb some rocks. Miyuki simply walked around the rocks.  
>"Mori senpai! My family's private police force stopped by. They wanted to make it up to Hunny for attacking him at the water park. So they've brought shellfish" Kyoya smiled as the police force handed off buckets of buckets of shellfish.<br>"That's amazing, where did you find all those?" Miyuki said quietly as they handed them off. Kyoya looked at her, smiling. When she looked up at him and saw that he was looking she walked away. She wanted to sit on that rock her brother previously occupied. Kanna listened in as the twins proposed to play a game to find Haruhi's weakness. The price were photos of her from her Middle School days. It seemed interesting enough. She looked around when Miyuki didn't make a smart comment finding her sitting on the rock. Kanna walked over to sit with her.

* * *

><p>AND SO THE GAMES BEGAN<p>

Miyuki went with The twins Haruhi and two other girls as they explored some caves off the shore. The two other girls were easily frightened. Haruhi seemed skeptical and Miyuki was having trouble containing her laughter. When their plan failed she couldn't help but let it out. Kanna stood beside the giant black 8 wheel truck as Hunny stood inside it and the police force gathered outside, they helped Haruhi in the truck as Hunny declared they shut the doors. Kanna laughed as she realized that was one of Hunny's fears not Haruhi's... It didn't take Hunny long to start crying that he wanted out.  
>When Haruhi got out of the truck she walked with Kanna down the beach. Meeting Mori who was holding a Harpoon spear. Kanna tilted her head to the side. "Uhh Mori Your my senpai, not a sentai." Haruhi said facing the pointy object. Kanna burst out laughing at her play on words and Mori smiled a little lowering his sentai.<br>Miyuki sat with the twins watching the sunset  
>"What kind of girl is she anyways?" Kaoru asked quietly. Miyuki and the twins heard Tamaki's laugh from behind them.<br>"What are you doing dork?" Miyuki asked flipping her feet over the wall, the twins followed her actions.  
>"I found some rat snakes, surely she's gonna freak when she sees these." Tamaki said looking into his bucket of snakes. Miyuki noted the type of snakes but kept quiet.<br>"Anyone would think those are creepy." Hikaru said holding his knees.  
>Miyuki started laughing as Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the snakes and took off. Tamaki chased them.<br>"Boss those are poisonous Habu snakes!" They yelled as Tamaki chased them he started crying and asked what to do with them. As Miyuki caught up she could see a girl running toward Tamaki,  
>"It's Haruhi!" She exclaimed. Miyuki ran after the twins and her brother. The rest of the host club glanced after them and followed slowly. Miyuki watched the guy push Haruhi off the cliff, Her brother yelled Haruhi's name and jumped in after her. The twins tackled the two boys and started wailing on them as Miyuki helped the two girls off the cliff safely. She then drug the twins to the bottom of the cliff as the boys ran away. There was noting but sea for a while, then Tamaki surfaced holding Haruhi and walking for the shore.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Miyuki watched her brother walk away, She had never really seen him angry. The girls were on their way to their hotel as Kyoya and the host club made their way back to his family's villa. Kanna helped Hunny and Mori cook the shellfish they 'caught' earlier.<br>"I'm sorry there aren't any maids around to help you cook Kanna." He said standing on the opposite side of the table. Kanna smiled.  
>"It's no trouble at all Kyoya." She replied looking at Mori and Hunny<br>"I did have help, and its the least we could do after you let us stay here." Kanna continued moving to set up the places.  
>"Its pretty gloomy outside" Hunny said as Mori went to get Haruhi.<br>"Its not just gloomy outside, its gloomy here in the dining room, just look at Tamaki" Hikaru said gesturing to Tamaki who was sitting facing the windows behind a pillar. The doors opened and Haruhi walked in wearing a pink night dress that was kind of frilly. The host club fussed over it making Yuki smile. Haruhi was a very pretty girl when she dressed like one. Yuki looked over to see Tamaki standing up now he was half hiding behind the pillar and looking at Haruhi. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table as the host club ate. The twins pointed out the awkward factor which doubled as soon as they mentioned it. Miyuki had gotten stuck sitting next to Kyoya. Who was writing in his book.  
>"Lets dig in Haru-chan." Hunny said holding up his crab, Mori and Kanna mimicked his actions.<br>"These are the crabs we caught. don't they look delicious?" Hunny laughed trying to break the silence. Haruhi started to eat. Miyuki and Kanna were tempted to laugh at the look on Tamaki's face. as he watched. After a while Tamaki opened his mouth  
>"Don't you think you've had enough give it a rest Haruhi." Tamaki said concerned. She stared at her plate as she started to bend another leg.<br>"I'm sorry, I thought you weren't talking to me." Haruhi said as the leg snapped and part of it smacked Tamaki in the face. Miyuki started laughing, then went back to her own legs. Tamaki asked her if she was trying to be cute, when she didn't answer him he got upset. and slammed his napkin down on the table as he stood up.  
>"Ok I get it, since you refuse to admit that you were wrong. See if I care then I'm going to bed." He announced slowly walking out of the dining room. Miyuki put her hand up as he left as if she wanted to say something, Catching the look on Kyoya's face she let it fall and said nothing. Kanna looked somewhat dis-settled at this as well. Mori was chomping away as was Hunny. Tamaki asked Kyoya to show him to his room and Kyoya stood up to do just that. Haruhi was about to snap another one when she stopped.<br>"Maybe he's right." She said very quietly. Miyuki snapped a leg very loudly.  
>"He is right, but your missing the point." Miyuki said with her nose in the air. Haruhi was her friend, but Miyuki expected better of her, especially to know the situation she could have gotten into.<br>"So that's it, he got to you." The twins said resting their heads on their palms elbows on the table.  
>"It wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something." They said as Miyuki glared at them.<br>"What is it Miyuki?" They asked looking at her.  
>"Did you two forget your table manners?" Kanna asked knowing that Miyuki was upset enough as it was. The twins looked down at their elbows and removed them from the table.<br>"To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted." The twins continued looking at her. Haruhi was almost convinced that she wasn't causing the host club any trouble. Hunny looked at her  
>"That's not true Haru-chan. I think you should apologize. kay?" Hunny asked smiling. Haruhi looked to Kanna who nodded,<br>"Haruhi as good as your intentions may have been you could have been seriously hurt." Kanna said quietly. Mori nodded in agreement.  
>"But why are you upset Miyuki?" Haruhi asked looking at her. Miyuki looked at Haruhi with a very serious look on her face.<br>"I was worried, Haruhi that your reckless actions would have landed both you and my older brother in the hospital. I'm upset because you can't seem to realize that even though you are sort of in debt to us that we worry about you." Miyuki said looking her in the eyes.  
>"I think you need to apologize to Tama-chan the most." Hunny said looking at her. Haruhi was silent for a moment.<br>"So you were worried about me? but why?" She asked with a slightly stunned look. The twins and Hunny sighed. "Your hopeless." Mori was still crabbing away.  
>"Guys I'm really sorry" Haruhi said softly. The twins, Hunny and Kanna moved to group hug Haruhi with a cute awww. Haruhi's smile turned to a frown and she closed her eyes. The twins asked what was wrong and Haruhi declared that she didn't feel well. The twins picked her up and took her to the nearest rest room.<p>

Kyoya sat in a chair drying his hair off. He asked if Haruhi was ok. She gave a tiny bow and apologized for intruding. Kyoya looked at her  
>"Don't be silly, its just me." Kyoya said as he finished drying his hair. Haruhi apologized to him and he stood up.<br>"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried. " He took a drink of water then set the bottle down on the table.  
>"Although I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks They almost beat them half to death... and because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize.. They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't wanna disappoint them. " Kyoya crossed the room.<br>"I'll pay you back for the flowers senpai." Haruhi said watching him as he turned off the lights.  
>"Each bouquet cost me 50,000. That's a grand total of 600,000 yen Haruhi." Kyoya looked down at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"This hurts." Tamaki complained as he poked his slightly red skin.<br>"That's because its a sunburn now knock it off." Miyuki said slapping his hand. He howled out in pain. When he stopped Miyuki picked up the bottle of lotion.  
>"Thank you for worrying about me. Your such a wonderful little sister." Tamaki said taking her hand. Miyuki looked at him. He wasn't in sparkle mode.<br>"I don't tell you that enough Miyuki." Tamaki said smiling. She could see he was still upset about the events earlier, but she smiled back and for a moment felt bad about the constant abuse she put upon him. She shook her head and tried to shake the lotion into her hand. There was nothing in the bottle. She looked back at him with an annoyed look.

"Who keeps an empty bottle? Tamaki I swear your gonna be the death of me someday!" Miyuki yelled hitting him in the head with the bottle as she stood up. She headed for the door. He followed her. They stood for a while outside of Kyoya's room.  
>"I can do it myself stay put." Miyuki said opening the door, she walked in and stopped short. Kyoya was hovering over the top of Haruhi's tiny form, with no shirt on. The empty bottle slipped from her hand and made a hollow sound as it hit the hard floor. Kyoya sat up and looked at her. Haruhi sat up too. What they were talking about wasn't registering to her though she saw their mouths moving. Miyuki was frozen to the spot as Kyoya stood up. There was a light knock and Tamaki walked in.<br>"Miyuki, what is taking you so..."  
>He trailed off as he looked at the two. Kyoya picked up a lotion bottle and started to walk toward her. She backed up two steps muttered something that sounded like sorry and ran from the room pushing Tamaki out of the way. Tamaki was getting mad.<br>"You Bastard..." He was cut short by Kyoya shoving the bottle of lotion into his cheek.  
>"Here, use as much as you want you big goof." Kyoya said as Tamaki took the lotion. and walked out of the room.<p>

Miyuki stormed through the dinning room. Kanna was mid sentence as Yuki slammed the door to the next room. Mori and her looked at each other.  
>"I wonder what happened to Yuki-chan" Hunny said as they all looked to the spot where she disappeared.<br>"She's probably just upset, we should give her time to cool off." Kyoya said a certain guilt in his voice.  
>"Explain" Kanna said looking at him. Kyoya explained the situation clearly.<br>"Are you sure its a good idea to leave the two of them alone?"  
>"Don't worry, she's with our prince Tamaki, what could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya asked as the twins got up. Hunny, Mori and Kanna followed them to where Kyoya had left them. When the group opened the door Tamaki was sitting on the floor in front of a blindfolded Haruhi.<br>"You nasty pervert." Kaoru said closing his eyes. Tamaki jumped 6 feet in the air and turned around. Kanna put her hand over her mouth. as Hikaru asked what kind of foreplay he was using. Tamaki tried to protest that it wasn't what they thought.

* * *

><p>SATURDAY<p>

Tamaki headed towards his sister's room to talk to her about what happened last night. Haruhi had explained to him what happened and he felt the need to tell her what happened. He had a feeling that it probably wouldn't matter to her. She still wouldn't talk to Kyoya. Probably wouldn't even talk to Haruhi either. He knocked on Miyuki's door and got no answer. He opened it and didn't see his sister any where.  
>"Yuki? Are you here?" Tamaki called out. He noticed her balcony doors opened. He headed that way. His eyes widened when he saw Miyuki standing over a small fire she had made.<br>"Yuki? What are you doing?"  
>"Go away, Tamaki." Miyuki mumbled, holding the book out. Tamaki recognized the book and made a grab for it. Miyuki stumbled back as Tamaki tried to take the book away from her.<br>"Give it here, Miyuki."  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"GO AWAY!"<br>Tamaki narrowed his eyes at his sister before tackling her back into her room. They struggled for the book. A mixture of grunts and groans rose from Tamaki as Miyuki kicked him and pulled his hair. It wasn't long before Tamaki grabbed the book and pushed away from Miyuki. Backing away to the other side of the room as Miyuki stood and dusted herself off. She looked at Tamaki.  
>"Give me back the book, Tamaki."<br>"No, Miyuki. You can't burn it."  
>"Yes. I can. It means nothing to me. Just a stupid childhood memory."<br>"Exactly. it's a childhood memory. it's a memory that represents the good times you had with Kyoya. You burn it and you will regret it, Yuki. You will hate yourself for destroying this very special memory."  
>Miyuki sighed and moved towards her bed. She plopped down and put her head in her hands. Tamaki walked over to his sister and sat down next to her.<br>"Yuki?"  
>Miyuki looked up at her brother and he smiled softly before wiping away the few tears that fell from her eyes.<br>"He'll come around. I promise you that. I'm going to put the book in safe keeping."  
>She nodded.<br>"Thank you, Tamaki. I really would've hated myself if I burned that book. That's one of my favorite memories."  
>Tamaki gave her a quick hug before he left her room to put the book in safe keeping. He had just the place in mind.<p>

* * *

><p>MORINOZUKA HOUSE<p>

Tamaki entered the house and headed upstairs to Mori's bedroom. He just spent the last hour looking for Kanna before being told that she was here with Mori. He didn't bother to knock but just walked in and stopped. The bedroom was empty. He frowned and looked around.  
>"Where could they be?" Tamaki whispered. They had to be here somewhere. Kanna's bag was on the bed. He walked over to the window and looked out to see if they were outside. He spotted them in the pool with Hunny and Satoshi.<br>He left the room and headed outside to the pool area.

Kanna laughed as Satoshi lifted Hunny up and tossed him to the other side of the pool.  
>Hunny laughed. "Again, Toshi-chan."<br>Kanna gasped when she felt Mori swim up behind her. She turned to face him. He was just about to kiss her when Tamaki made his presence known. Causing both of them to stare at him.  
>"Do you need something, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked.<br>"Yes. I need to speak with Kanna. So Mori, if you don't mind, lending me your lovely lady for a bit?"  
>Mori looked at Kanna before lifting her out of the water. Tamaki grabbed her hand and started to pull her away before she even got her feet settled on the ground.<br>"Really, Tamaki?" Kanna called out as he dragged her behind him. They stopped a short distance.  
>"I need you to keep this book in your safekeeping." Tamaki said, thrusting the book at her. She took it and looked at it.<br>"Why?"  
>"Its Miyuki's book. It's very special to her and she tried to burn it. Keep it safe. Please."<br>He gave her the puppy dog eyes. She sighed and nodded.  
>"I'll keep the book in my safe keeping."<br>"Thank you, Kanna."  
>"Not a problem. You want to join us?" Kanna stated, pointing to the pool, where Mori, Hunny and Satoshi were watching them from.<br>"I actually need to get back home and make sure Miyuki is alright."  
>Kanna nodded. "We'll see you at school Monday?"<br>Tamaki nodded and waved to the guys at the pool before he left. Kanna looked down at the book in her hand before making her way back to the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>SUNDAY EVENING<p>

"I'm worried about Miyuki. She hardly speaks, and she hasn't scolded or hit me not once today." Tamaki said not sure what to do. Kanna sighed into the phone.  
>"Have you tried explaining the situation to her, the way Haruhi explained it to you?" Kanna asked biting her nail. There was a silence on his end.<br>"I've tried, but she won't hear of it. I can't force her to listen." Tamaki said staring into his lap.  
>"Even Shima our chief of staff has noticed. It's like a dark rain cloud has enveloped our home." Tamaki continued switching ears with the phone.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that Tamaki, Tell you what, why don't you get some rest and we will see what tomorrow brings, I'm sure seeing her friends again might cheer her up." Kanna suggested as Tamaki closed his eyes.  
>"Thank you," He said hanging the phone up and falling back into his bed. Slowly drifting off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

"Its time to wake up Mistress Miyuki" Shima said walking into the room. Miyuki groaned and rolled over.  
>"I'm not going Shima." She said pulling the covers over her head as Shima opened the curtains.<br>"Don't be silly, You've never missed a day of school, I know you aren't sick. I don't know what happened miss but your never going to move forward if you avoid the problem." Shima said facing the bed. Miyuki poked her head out of the covers.  
>"I'll make a deal with you, go to school and try, if you can't then I'll pick you up." Shima said quietly. Miyuki nodded and got out of bed, and got dressed. Shima braided her long blonde hair into a single braid.<br>The car pulled up to Ouran Academy and the siblings got out.  
>Miyuki barely heard anything the teacher said, she took to staring out the window for most of the day, or reading a book she brought with her. Kyoya sat the next row over and a seat behind her. Tamaki sat in front of her. Before Miyuki knew it the bell rung. Class was over. She put her book in her bag and walked out of the classroom slowly. Following her brother and Kyoya to the host club. Miyuki instantly separated herself from the group. Sitting alone at a small table in front of the large window.<p>

Kanna watched Miyuki walk in and over to a lone table. She started to get up when Mori put his hand on her arm. Kanna looked at him and he was looking at Haruhi who was already making her way over. Miyuki watched.

"Miyuki, I'm sorry." Haruhi said standing next to her chair. Miyuki faced Haruhi,  
>"Don't apologize, I'm not mad at you Haruhi, I should have knocked first." Miyuki said going back to her book. Haruhi sighed then walked away knowing that was all she was gonna get from her.<br>"If you ask us she's being a bit dramatic. Nothing actually happened." the twins said together looking at Kanna. She looked at them.  
>"Even so, How would you two feel if you were in her shoes? Kyoya was proving a point, but there are better ways to go about it." Kanna said feeling the sadness that slowly seeped into the air. Miyuki stood up leaving her book at the table. She moved to the piano and started playing a song by one of her favorite composers Yiruma.<p>

Kyoya who had been writing in his book looked over at Miyuki whose fingers danced along the ivory keys telling a story of her sadness. She played A river flows in you. Kyoya closed his eyes, to listen.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Kyo-chan I didn't know you had a piano." A younger Miyuki exclaimed climbing onto the seat. Kyoya had a bit of trouble climbing up next to her but he finally made it.<br>"Are you going to play?" He asked her. She nodded and took out a hand held recorder.  
>"You hold this." She said pressing the record button.<br>"This is... for Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya when you feel sad... I want you to play this tape and think of me, then you'll feel better!" She said happily as she started to play. Kyoya smiled as he watched her play.

* * *

><p>Kanna pulled on Mori's sleeve and pointed at Kyoya who had his eyes closed and a faint smile touching his lips. When the music stopped his smile faded and his eyes opened. It was quiet for a minute before there were two defining clang of keys from the piano. Miyuki had put her elbows on the keys and her head in her hands. Tamaki walked up behind her and held onto her shoulders helping her stand up. He escorted out of the silent room.<br>Kyoya looked at Haruhi and Kanna who were staring at him.  
>"I will not apologize for things I have not done." Kyoya said grimly going back to his papers. Most of the host club's guests didn't want to stay long. They could feel the sadness too. As soon as the last guest left the twins left. Tamaki had returned without his sister.<br>"Where did she go?" Kanna asked quietly.  
>"I think she went home." Tamaki said quietly. Hunny got off of Mori's shoulders knocking Kanna's bag onto the floor. Tamaki was helping her pick up her books when Kyoya spotted something. He bent down and picked up the old book. It looked familiar to him. He turned it over in his hand and noticed the dried rose sticking slightly out of the top. Kanna bit her lip nervously as Tamaki's face turned to shock. Kyoya opened the book to the page with the rose. He held it up looking at it with a most endearing look gracing his features.<br>"Far longer than forever." He whispered looking at it.  
>"She was going to burn that." Tamaki said standing up. He was looking at Kyoya who was focused on the rose. Kyoya put the rose back into the book.<br>"May I hold onto this?" He asked Kanna who looked at Tamaki  
>"If you want to." He said flipping his hair. He had a feeling everything would turn out just fine.<br>Kyoya put the book down on the table then walked out of the music room. When the door closed he took off after Miyuki.  
>The car pulled up to the Suoh second residence. Shima stood outside as Kyoya got out of the car.<br>"Is she here?" He asked looking up at the windows. Shima sighed.  
>"She is, but she won't see anyone Master Kyoya." Shima said quietly looking at him.<br>"I need to tell her something. Its very important I assure you." Kyoya said in a convincing tone.  
>"Very well Master, but I was not the one to let you in. Understood." She said leading him into the house. He made his way up the grand staircase to her room. He knocked lightly and when he heard nothing entered. Miyuki turned away from her vanity to look at him. Her eyes narrowed.<br>"Go away." She said turning back toward her mirror brushing her hair furiously.  
>"I came here to say something Miyuki. At least hear it." Kyoya said walking closer to her<br>"I apologize, for what you saw. I was only proving a point to Haruhi. Contrary to what your thinking Nothing happened. I have no reason to lie to you." Kyoya said looking at her as she slowly stopped brushing her hair. She turned to face him. She was quiet for a long time.  
>"I'm not dumb Kyoya. I've known you a very long time, and if you made it a point to apologize to me for the sake of the Host Club. Then I'll accept your apology for the sake of the host club, That does not mean that I have to like it, or even forgive you. Even if nothing happened Kyoya. A gentleman wouldn't go that far to prove a point." Miyuki said brushing her hair quickly again. he looked at her.<br>"Don't worry Kyoya. I'm president of the drama club remember, acting is a wonderful skill of mine. I won't scare away your customers again." Miyuki said wiping the left over tears from her eyes. Kyoya smiled at her. Miyuki hadn't thought about it until that silence, she looked down to realize she was wearing a practically see through black robe over her new red lace lingerie. She blushed hard and looked at him. "Kyoya your such a perv get out of my room!" She yelled throwing her brush at him playfully. He laugh as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT WEEKEND (Start of Summer Break)<p>

"Tamaki you really don't have to get this upset. Haruhi hasn't gone missing. She's just avoiding you." Miyuki said sitting at a small table next to the phone sipping at her tea.  
>"She's gone! My beloved daughter has disappeared off the face of the earth! She must have been kidnapped by a band of gypsies! I just know it! Contact the police, We have to request an emergency deployment of the STF!" Tamaki yelled in his over dramatic way. Miyuki shook her head and set her tea cup down to listen.<br>"What do you mean she's gone?"  
>"Haru-chan is really missing?" Hunny asked surprised..<br>"And her family's gone bankrupt?" Mori added. Miyuki rolled her eyes  
>"Like I said, she was trying to get away from you." Miyuki said crossing her arms leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. Tamaki yelled some more as he ran around the room the phone following him. He looked absolutely livid, as opposed to Miyuki's calm. Miyuki listened quietly as the twins asked if he tried her cell phone. He freaked out again.<br>"Tamaki, do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Miyuki asked picking up her teacup again. Miyuki could hear Kyoya on the line now informing her brother that Haruhi was in Karuizawa. Miyuki smiled with a satisfied look on her face.  
>"You mean... she was forced out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude... In Karuizawa?" Tamaki stopped moving as Miyuki put her hand on her face. Her only thought that her brother truly was an idiot. She laughed out loud when Kyoya called him a moron.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanna helped Haruhi with most of the daily chores before taking a break while Haruhi hung the laundry.<br>"It's so nice to get away." Haruhi said smiling. Kanna chuckled.  
>"How long do you think it's gonna last? Tamaki is probably throwing a fit at this very moment." Kanna said watching Haruhi, who thought about it.<br>"I wouldn't be surprised if he's embedded a tracker under your skin. Feel any pin picks while your around him lately?" Kanna asked jokingly. Haruhi laughed. In the next silent moment the wind picked up. Haruhi had just finished with the sheets as a helicopter came into view. Kanna laughed as Haruhi turned to stone.  
>"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you..." Tamaki yelled out of the Helicopter, as some of the sheets flew off the line.<br>"Give me that!" Miyuki said snatching the hand held and putting her foot in Tamaki's face.  
>"I'm sorry about that Haruhi, Tamaki's a bit frazzled." She said handing the hand held back to the pilot. who landed the helicopter. Haruhi stood there as the host club filed out. Mori gave Kanna a kiss and Hunny gave her a cute bunny hug. Kanna took the lead as Haruhi was sort of stuck.<br>"Come with me guys. Its good to see everyone." Kanna said leading them inside.  
>"OH My what dashing young men you are! These hunks must belong to Haruhi." Tamaki looked livid as the owner fussed over the 'handsome' boys.<br>"You can call me Misuzu chi" She said smiling at everyone. Miyuki stood next to Kyoya as he explained that Misuzu was an old friend of Haruhi's father Ranka. Miyuki moved to explore the room they were in. Kanna and Haruhi stood with the group. The host club moved outside to have tea. The twins Haruhi and Hunny sat at one table while Mori and Kanna stood nearby. Kyoya sat across from Miyuki at a table next to theirs. He looked at her.  
>"I'm only here to keep my idiot brother out of trouble." She said in a serious tone. Kyoya smiled and nodded going back to what he was doing. Tamaki came out of the bushes whining. Miyuki looked at him. "Tamaki, like that isn't creepy stalker behavior at all. Your making a idiot of yourself." Miyuki said sipping tea. The twins brought up the cell phone announcing that Haruhi and the twins were in each others top 5. Miyuki was certainly amused by her brother's livid state. Kanna seemed to enjoy it as well. Haruhi asked why she couldn't have a summer beak to herself when Miyuki noted the gleam in his glasses as he pulled out a tiny blue guide book.<br>"According to the handbook, jobs are prohibited." Kyoya said reading. Miyuki looked at him.  
>"Kyoya, why do you even have that?" She asked wondering where he keeps random things like this.<br>"Oh you know, just in case someone wants to take a job over summer break" he said smiling. Haruhi froze. The twins egged the situation on. When Tamaki announced that he thought Pension Misuzu to be quite charming. Miyuki understood that as Tamaki speak for were gonna stay here. all summer. Haruhi dropped to her knees. Kanna looked at her.  
>"What did I tell you Haruhi?" She asked smiling. Kyoya looked at Kanna,<br>"I've just noticed, but you've taken a job here as well Kanna." Kyoya said politely.  
>"Technically we're not being paid so its purely volunteer work. Which is not against school rules, I checked. I'm here so that Haruhi won't be so lonely, and has someone to study with." Kanna said looking at Mori who smiled faintly. Kanna happened to look at Tamaki and noticed the look on his face. Miyuki noticed too and decided to pay a visit the theater of Tamaki's mind.<br>A few minutes later, Tamaki went on about how he should stay to represent the host club. Then the twins butted in with the idea of them competing to see who stays in the vacant room. Kanna shook her head. This ought to be interesting.

Kanna was talking to Miyuki outside when Mori walked out carrying a table. She looked at Miyuki.  
>"I think the twins are going to win this." she stated.<br>Miyuki nodded. "I agree. Tamaki already lost 'refresher' points cause he was complaining and whining."  
>"I don't understand your brother sometimes."<br>She looked over at Kyoya and noticed him and Haruhi talking. She looked at Miyuki to see her looking at Kyoya before she moved her gaze elsewhere. Kanna knew that Kyoya and Miyuki apologized but she also knew that Miyuki didn't really forgive him. She just accepted his apology for the sake of the host club. She followed her gaze to see what she was staring at. And her eyes widened. Mori was shirtless and chopping firewood for some reason. She tilted her head before she made her way over to him. Miyuki right behind her. Both her and Miyuki noticed the girls in the window staring at Mori as he drink some water.  
>"Do you ever get jealous?" Miyuki asked her.<br>"No. Cause I know that Mori is mine. I don't have to worry about the other girls. They can look but they can't touch."  
>Miyuki chuckled.<p>

Kanna and Miyuki stared at the fence Tamaki just got done working on.  
>"I don't think that…"<br>"It looks really…"  
>"I think he just lost some points."<br>The girls shook their heads before watching Kyoya walk over to Tamaki. He said something that seemed to cheer Tamaki up. They followed him inside and watched him make his way to the piano. Kanna smiled as Tamaki started to play. Kanna headed over to where Mori was and helped him. Miyuki decided to go outside and get some fresh air just in time to see Kaoru push Haruhi out of the way of a falling vase. She ran over to see if everybody was alright. Hikaru beat her to them.  
>"You're hurt. Let me see." Hikaru said.<br>"Its fine. Its just a little cut." Kaoru said, turning to look at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and laid his head on Kaoru's shoulder.  
>"Hikaru?"<br>"Don't ever scare me like that."  
>"Hey. I'm sorry. Do you…forgive me?"<br>Hikaru looked up at his brother. Miyuki couldn't help but roll her eyes. They played the brotherly love roles perfectly. This is why they were going to be the ones that one. Shaking her head, she turned and walked elsewhere. Not really needing to see this. She was about halfway across the yard when she heard Misuzu chi announce that the twins received 100 refresher points and they won. She could practically hear her brother crying.  
>"Congrats you guys." Haruhi stated.<br>"Oh. It was nothing really."  
>"What the…Hang on a second…was all of that staged?"<br>"Well now. Who could say?" the twins answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>AN Used the episode of Ouran where they all go to the expo. Substitued Haruhi with Miyuki.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tamaki and the host club stood over Kyoya's bed. Miyuki was leery.<p>

"Tamaki, this isn't the best idea. Maybe we should wait." Miyuki said putting her hand on Tamaki's shoulder.  
>"Nonsense, hey Kyoya. I just had the best idea. Doesn't this sound fascinating? Commoners hold events like these all the time. They're called expos, that's commoner language for Exposition. Products from all over are gathered under one roof so that underprivileged people can cope with the emptiness of not being able to travel" Tamaki said excitedly holding a piece of paper up for Kyoya who was content on staying in bed. Miyuki smiled as Kyoya turned to look at Tamaki with narrow eyes and a slight hollow noise rising in his throat. Kanna Mori and Miyuki watched as Tamaki, the twins and Hunny jumped on the bed and tried to wake him up.<br>"Uhh Tamaki, that doesn't seem." Kanna said holding her hand up to try and stop them. Miyuki put her hand on Kanna's shoulder.  
>"Sometimes. Tamaki has to learn the hard way." Miyuki said quietly smiling.<br>"You just wanna see what Kyoya does... don't you?" Kanna asked looking at her. Miyuki nodded happily. Kyoya sat up in bed and seemed to emanate a purple glow.  
>"For your information I was up until 5 in the morning you morons. Which if you haven't noticed makes less than happy to be woken up."<br>"Kyo-chan isn't much of a morning person is he" Hunny asked as the group backed away from the bed quickly. Mori looked at Hunny.  
>"Your one to talk." He said looking back at Kyoya.<br>"Ok, enough with the commoner stick. If you formulaic halfwits feel like wasting all afternoon on old cliche's then go right ahead and suit yourselves." Kyoya said falling back in the bed. Miyuki started laughing. "Told ya so." Miyuki said as Tamaki drew back.  
>"If that's what you want... you heard the man, now lets dress him to the nines and get him to the expo!" Tamaki exclaimed as they all pounced on Kyoya. Kanna closed her eyes and grabbed Miyuki's hand. Kanna had some difficulty pulling Miyuki from the spot she was standing in but she finally moved and the two girls waited outside of the room.<br>"I would have left you there, but you shouldn't see your husband naked before your married, its not lady like." Kanna joked smiling. Miyuki's head snapped in her direction. She wasn't sure what to make of that and turned a deep red.

* * *

><p>COMMONERS DEPARTMENT STORE.<p>

Tamaki's eyes widened when they walked inside. Tamaki sat Kyoya down on a bench and the group seemed to forget his presence. Kanna looked at Miyuki as the group walked off.  
>"That is so like my scatterbrained brother. Don't worry I'll stay with him." Miyuki said sitting next to him and pulling out her music player. Kanna nodded and followed the group.<p>

ONE HOUR LATER

Kyoya woke up and looked around. He looked somewhat confused as Miyuki looked at him. He hasn't noticed her yet. He stood up and Miyuki put her iPod in her bag. and stood up next to him.  
>"Miyuki, what are you doing here?" He asked looking down at her.<br>"I stayed with you, My moronic brother decided to go off and look in some sort of pet shop." Miyuki said looking at the floor. He didn't seem very happy.  
>"I'm sorry if its not what you want, I just figured you wouldn't be as upset with him if I stayed with you so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up." Miyuki said smiling. He looked at her again.<br>"well, at least its a familiar face." Kyoya said walking off. Miyuki followed him. He reached into his pocket for his phone which wasn't there, and then his wallet.  
>He sighed.<br>"Your brother really is a moron." He said giving up.  
>"He has good intentions." Miyuki said realizing Kyoya's situation.<br>"You can use my phone if you want." She said holding it out to him. He smiled.  
>"That's polite of you but I'm alright." he said smiling. Miyuki laughed when his tummy grumbled.<br>"We can go somewhere if your hungry." Miyuki said pulling out her wallet. She counted some bills and made sure she had her cards then stuffed it back in her purse.  
>"I don't want to inconvenience you." Kyoya said looking around. Miyuki rolled her eyes.<br>"Nonsense Kyoya." She said grabbing his hand, and making her way to the entrance of the expo.  
>She looked around, spotting a restaurant across the street.<br>"I never eat at Expositions. I don't eat fast food. This place isn't bad." Miyuki said as they crossed the street. Kyoya was still recovering from his grogginess. They sat at a table as a lady brought them a single page menu.  
>"Stop staring at me like that Kyoya, Your looking at me as if I moved from the Dark side to the Rebel alliance." Miyuki said sipping on a coke the lady brought her. A Confused look graced his features.<br>"I'm sorry?" He asked not getting it.  
>"Star wars. Don't worry about it." Miyuki said flashing him her bright blue eyes.<br>"I would have never expected you to be into commoner shopping experiences." Kyoya said looking at her.  
>"Kyoya, I'm not. I'm related to Tamaki. he's been on the commoner kick ever since he met Haruhi, yeah its annoying but its nice to be on at least the same page." She said as the lady brought them their sushi. They finished their meal and walked back to the expo. They walked around for a while as Miyuki bought some things, some for her some for the host club. Sweets for Hunny and Tamaki mostly. A pretty sparkly charm for Kanna. Whoopee cushions for the twins. Mori was hard to shop for, and Kyoya was with her so she would buy him something later. They were quiet for a moment when Kyoya overheard something familiar. Miyuki watched Kyoya confront a shop owner.<br>"With all due respect, these are fake." Kyoya said looking at the man.  
>"Get out of here kid." The man said obviously upset. Miyuki walked up and stood next to Kyoya who was simply calm. He picked up a bowl and inspected it. Pointing out its flaws like an expert. Miyuki laughed as the shop keep started sweating bullets. Kyoya dropped the bomb, and Miyuki smiled. as security hauled the shop keep off.<br>"That was very nice of you Kyoya." She said smiling. Kyoya looked at her as the woman who was about to buy the fake approached Kyoya. Thanking him. Miyuki recognized her as the wife of the owner of a major electronics company. Miyuki rolled her eyes, as she promised to go to one of his family's resort soon. Miyuki and Kyoya made they're way back to where they started and stood facing each other for a moment. Before Kyoya pulled Miyuki into him.  
>"Today turned out better than I thought it would." Kyoya said bringing his lips to meet Miyuki's whose eyes popped open. It was a simple kiss but it was enough to turn her tomato red. She looked at him, as he drew back.<br>"Thank you Yuki-chan." He said smiling at her.  
>Miyuki was so shocked that she didn't say anything back. There was a bell. then a woman's voice came over the intercom<br>"Attention shoppers, attention shoppers. This is an announcement for two lost children. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori, and a little girl named Miyuki Suoh they are lost inside the store. Their guardian Suoh is waiting for them at the 2nd floor customer service counter. Kyoya is 5 feet 11 inches tall, with black hair and wearing prescription glasses. Miyuki is 5 feet 3 inches she has blonde hair and blue eyes." Kyoya looked at Miyuki who was already fuming.  
>"this is the second damn time. I'm gonna kill that brother of mine." Miyuki said grabbing Kyoya's hand and dragging him off to the second floor customer service desk.<p>

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT<p>

Mori was lying in bed reading a book when there was a knock on his door. He frowned. Who would be visiting him at 11 pm. He placed the book down and got out of bed to answer the door. He opened it and looked down to see Kanna standing. She was soaked to the bone.  
>"Kanna? What are you doing here?" Mori asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room. He pulled her into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She took and began to dry off while Mori went into this bedroom to grab one of his shirts for her to change into.<br>"Kanna?"  
>"My parents were fighting again. They were yelling and screaming and I think they were even throwing things this time." Kanna whispered, looking up at him with tears in her violet eyes.<br>He grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair for her.  
>"Here change into this real quick before you get sick."<br>Mori left the room and sat on the edge of his bed as he waited for her. It didn't take long for her to walk into his bedroom and over to him. His shirt reached to just above her knees.  
>"I didn't know where else to go. I just couldn't stay there any longer."<br>"It's fine. You can stay here."  
>Kanna smiled and threw herself at him as the tears fell. He caught her and held her until she quieted. He stood up and laid her down on the bed before climbing in after her. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him.<br>"I'm really sorry for just showing up this late, Mori."  
>"It's alright, Kanna. I don't mind. So stop apologizing."<br>Kanna sat up and looked down at him. She was about to say something but stopped herself. Mori sat up. He turned her face to his and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He laid her back on the bed and pulled back from the kiss.  
>"Kanna…"<br>"Do you think I can stay with you for a while?"  
>Mori nodded. "You can stay for however long you want too."<br>Kanna smiled and kissed him again.  
>"Thank you."<br>"You're welcome."  
>Mori laid back on the bed before pulling Kanna towards him. She laid her head on chest and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.<br>"Today was very interesting." Kanna whispered.  
>"It was."<br>"I think something might have happened with Kyoya and Miyuki while they were alone."  
>"Really? I noticed the same thing."<br>"I can't believe Tamaki got a dog. She is a very loving dog though…."  
>"She is a very loving dog. It wouldn't surprise me if he brought it to the host club meetings."<br>Kanna snapped up in and stared down at him.  
>"Do you think he really would?"<br>Mori nodded. Kanna shook her head before laying back down. She could see it now. They go back to school and Tamaki has Antoinette with him. That ought to be interesting.  
>It didn't take long before both Mori and Kanna drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah the glory of AR. Read and Review please. **

* * *

><p>'After School'<p>

Miyuki watched the host club dress as informal samurai. She had to help the twins with their hair pieces. They looked sort of silly. She turned to Tamaki and started to laugh,  
>"If that was your real hair, you could pass as my big sister." She said as Hunny laughed and agreed. Kanna sat with Mori who was a quick dresser. Miyuki sat by Tamaki as some girls fangirled his fictional appearance.<br>"Yeah, I'm wild and handsome and I'm gonna steal your hearts pretty ladies." he replied as the sparkles appeared.  
>"Oh brother, I'm seriously starting to think that we're not even related" Miyuki said standing up and walking across the room to join Kanna. Miyuki and Kanna looked over.<br>"When did Renge get here? I'm sure we would have heard that powerful motor rig." Kanna said looking over at Renge who was giving a passionate speech about something. Miyuki shrugged and looked at Kyoya. She sighed.  
>"He hasn't really said anything to me since the Expo." Miyuki said quietly. Kanna placed her hand on Miyuki's<br>"I strongly believe, and this is no lie. That everything will work out in the end." She said with a warm smile Miyuki smiled in turn.  
>"You always know what to say. Thank you" Miyuki said hugging her friend.<br>"You know, Renge really scares me sometimes. I mean, she just pops out at the most random times. Its like creepy." Kanna mumbled. Miyuki laughed.  
>"I know what you mean. How are you and Mori?"<br>"Good."  
>"Is everything alright at home? I went to go see you yesterday and you weren't there. Haven't been there for a few days."<br>Kanna sighed and looked around.  
>"My parents have been fighting. I don't like listening to them yell. So I've been staying with Mori."<br>"Oh." Miyuki turned her head as she heard some of the girls talk about who Mori was dressed up as. She rolled her eyes at the hearts in the girls eyes. Kanna stood up as something caught her attention. Miyuki watched as Mori narrowed his eyes before standing up and moved, stabbing the door. The fan girls screamed, causing both Miyuki and Kanna to flinch at the high pitch.  
>Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya and Hunny all showed up and started rambling causing Kanna to turn and face them.<br>"Will you all shut up?" She snapped. They all shut up and stared at her before moving their gaze to Mori as he opened the door.  
>"No. We have a trespasser." Mori stated, answering Tamaki's question.<br>They all looked down at the scary looking red haired dude sitting on the floor. Kanna walked up to Mori's side and stared at the man. He looked oddly familiar but she just couldn't place his face. She's seen him around the school, she knew that for sure. The guy stood and rushed at Mori. Kanna gasped and moved slightly behind Mori.  
>"Takashi Morinozuka."<p>

The guy fell to his knees in front of Mori and bowed.  
>"Sempai. Please, take me on as your apprentice."<br>Kanna looked down at the man and then behind her too see the looks on the club's faces. Rolling her eyes, she looked back up at Mori to see the shocked look on his face.  
>"Ritsu Kasanoda, first year class D. Heir to the third generation Kasanoda Syndicate, The most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran academy's high school, Long red hair, mean looking appearance, is reserved, and has few friends. It is said if your eyes meet his you'll have bad dreams for 3 months, if you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital, and talking back to him sends you to an early grave." Kyoya said reading from his book. Miyuki looked at him with an odd look.<br>"Its like you knew he was coming or something" She said trying to figure out how he does it. Kanna shook her head.  
>"Kyoya, that sounds something like you in the morning." She joked as he smiled at her.<br>"Seriously, but why would someone like you want to be Mori-Senpai's apprentice?" Tamaki asked as they all sat on a long sofa. Mori sat at the table behind the sofa with Hunny, and the girls each took an end. Kasanoda sat on the sofa across from them alone.  
>"Well its because I may be tough, but I'm not a human weapon." The red head said quietly. Miyuki's wheels were turning in her head as he spoke.<br>"I was just born with a face, that makes me look mean all the time." He said quietly. There was silence for a moment.  
>"Well at least your aware of it Casanova" The twins said together as they stared at him.<br>"Its Kasanoda." The red head corrected.  
>"Bossanova?" The twins and Tamaki asked not quite getting it. Miyuki giggled.<br>"Idiots." She mumbled sitting on the arm of the sofa. There was an eerie stillness as everyone looked at him, his eyes seemed to turn red.  
>"Its Kasanoda! Do you wanna die?" He yelled, but quickly regained composure as The twins and Tamaki jumped backward over the couch to hide. Kanna laughed with Miyuki this time. Kasanoda explained himself a little better.<br>Kasanoda made a passionate plea practically face planting the floor in another bow. Kanna was having trouble containing her laughter at Mori's simply shocked expression. Hunny asked if his cousin was ok. And Miyuki covered her mouth. This was just too classic. Miyuki was surprised to hear Tamaki say not to get involved, as Haruhi curiously looked over the back of the couch to see Kasanoda still in a bowing position.  
>"For starters Casanova, stop eating the tile. You look like a red headed toad bowing like that." She said confidently as he turned his head to glare at her. Red eyes.<br>"Try again later. You don't scare me." She said smiling.  
>"Like he said, he wants to be Mori's apprentice, so Mori should decide what to do. This isn't something any of us should be interfering with." Tamaki said closing his eyes. Miyuki's smile faded instantly.<br>"I'm so proud of you! That is the smartest thing you've said all week!" Miyuki said glomping her brother.  
>"Tamaki," Mori said looking at him. His expressionless face suddenly read a mix of panic and for the love of whatever you believe in please help me! Kanna burst out into laughter as Miyuki let go of Tamaki. Who jumped into action.<br>"Well, in that case, since you insist Mori, I promise I will do whatever I can to assist you." Tamaki said blushing.  
>"Oh god, now you've done it. He's entered sparkle mode." Miyuki said sighing.<br>"Now lift your head Bossanova, you can address me as king. Ok Bossanova." Tamaki said ignoring Kasanoda's corrections.  
>"Your brother sure is full of himself." Kanna said laughing.<br>"Ain't it the sparkly dang truth, but I don't think we would have him any other way." Miyuki said quietly crossing her arms.  
>"Lovely Item? Tamaki, you can't really be serious can you?" Miyuki asked as he mentioned it.<br>"I am very serious." Tamaki said going into explanation mode about how Mitskuni was Mori's lovely item.  
>"Well I do have to say Hunny is very lovely." Kanna said listening. Miyuki rolled her eyes and went to sit on the sofa Kasanoda had occupied earlier. Kanna couldn't stop laughing at Mori's stunned face. She laughed even more when Hunny asked Mori if he had really been using him. Miyuki sighed and opened her book as the twins jumped on Kasanoda assigned with the task of making him fashionable. Miyuki looked up when the twins were done and smiled.<br>"Miyuki, Kanna how does he look?" Tamaki asked confidently. Kanna and Miyuki looked at each other  
>"Well its a big change. I can't really say that's his style though." Kanna said trying to be polite, but not wanting to lie. Miyuki looked at him for a moment.<br>"I don't think you should try to change who you are, and the teddy bear is a little much, but if Tamaki thinks you need a Lovely item, just play along for now."  
>Miyuki wasn't happy at all with the twin's makeover, but she wasn't going to insult Kasanoda either. You can't penalize someone for wanting to try.<p>

* * *

><p>AT THE KASANODA SYNDICATE<br>LATE  
>'The blonde is, Miyuki... She must be related to that idiot. Tamaki, but then there's Kanna. She's also very pretty... How should I choose? And What do I do... ' Kasanoda thought as he layed in bed. He thought a lot about the characters he met today.<p>

THE NEXT MORNING.

Kanna, Mori and Hunny were walking to class together. When suddenly...  
>"Big brother Morinozuka!" Kasanoda popped up in front of them. Kanna jumped 3 feet in the air and ducked behind Mori from the sudden appearance of Kasanoda.<br>"I just wanted to say good morning." Kasanoda said in the most pleasant voice he could muster, which was a strained version of his natural rough sounding voice.  
>"Good Morning to you Bossanova!" Hunny said happily.<br>"Right back at ya Hunnyozuka-Senpai!" Kasanoda practically yelled as Hunny ducked joined Kanna behind Mori.  
>"Back at ya." Hunny said sheepishly as Kanna recovering from shock came out from behind Mori.<br>"Good morning Kasanoda. Its good to see you again." She said politely as he was thrown off for a moment. He blushed and looked up at her.  
>"Good morning, Miyuki... no. Kanna-Sama." Kasanoda said nervously pushing his hair from his face, Mori raised an eyebrow, as Kanna laughed at his tiny mistake.<br>Mori heard a noise and pushed Kasanoda back by his head, putting his arm out to keep Kanna behind him as a clay pot seemed to fall out of nowhere. Mori sliced it with his hand. He made it look so easy. Kanna asked Mori if he was ok and checked his hand, which was undamaged as a crowed of students gathered around him  
>asking if he was alright, Kanna walked over to Kasanoda and held out her hand.<br>"Are you alright?" She asked helping him up.  
>"I'm... ok." he said quietly blushing again. She brushed his jacket off in the back.<br>"Oh relax, Kasanoda... I won't bite you." Kanna joked pinching his back. He smiled looking down at her. She paused in thought then looked up at him biting her nail  
>"But you might want to be careful around Miyuki..." She said cautiously, He seemed stricken for a moment.<br>"I was kidding Kasanoda, Miyuki's bark is worse than her bite." Kanna said taking Mori's hand as they walked to class together. Hunny perched on Mori's shoulders.

LATER AT THE HOST CLUB

"Operation Bossa nova's total image makeover, is in full effect as of right now!" Tamaki said pointing to a white board. As Miyuki walked in.  
>"Your still on about that?" She asked setting her bag down next to the sofa.<br>"I have to say he's very dedicated." Kyoya said writing something down. Miyuki looked at him.  
>"Hold on! What the hell do you mean your starting right now! Are you trying to pretend that yesterday never happened? Thanks to yesterday's makeover people were even more afraid of me than they usually are." Kasanoda exclaimed facing Tamaki.<br>"Which is why I think you should stick to being yourself. It's not your appearance that has to change."  
>Miyuki said pouring herself a cup of tea as he watched her.<br>"Now hold on Bossa Nova, let me explain, we all support you and were behind you 100 percent. Yesterday the twins were just getting a little carried away. I hope you'll forgive them" Tamaki said quietly.  
>"Tamaki, your going to make things worse." Miyuki said sipping on her tea.<br>"Maybe you should just let him try Miyuki" Haruhi said quietly sitting next to her.  
>"My darling brother can try all he wants. I'm just trying to get Kasanoda to realize that its not outside that matters its inside." Miyuki said looking at her. Haruhi got it and sat back to watch.<br>"I'm sorry, I will follow your lead from here on out." Kasanoda said sitting next to Haruhi on the opposite side.  
>"Bad move." Miyuki said to herself.<br>"If I were you, I wouldn't put too much faith in these guys." Haruhi said bringing over a tray with tea.  
>"Well thank you but Morinozuka recommended these guys to me. Besides its not like I have much of a choice without their help I've got nothing. I don't think I've met you before. What's your name?" Kasanoda asked<br>"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, we're both first years, this is Miyuki Suoh, she's a second year." Haruhi said introducing Miyuki. She looked at him smiled then looked away as Kasanoda tried to make awkward conversation. Miyuki did a double take as Haruhi started to sparkle. It was annoying to her... who would be the next to sparkle? Kyoya?  
>"Bossanova! I think we've finally come up with something that will change your image." Tamaki said putting a pair of cat ears on him. This was starting to get annoying to Miyuki.<p>

"Oh, Miyuki, while your sitting here. Your in charge of teaching Kasanoda upper class mannerisms." Tamaki announced as Hunny said Kasanoda looked like a scary cat monster.  
>"Tamaki I will not. I do support you Kasanoda. I think what your trying to do could benefit you, but I don't approve of what my moronic brother is trying to do. You shouldn't have to change your image for other people. Do you really want to know how to obtain friends?" Miyuki asked setting her tea down and looking at him with her piercing blue eyes. He nodded slowly.<br>"Fist take off those ridiculous looking cat ears." She said glaring at them. He took them off.  
>"Its simple, all you really have to do is be nice to people, of course some people may be leery of you because of your look, but others will want to get to know you. Take me for example. I don't think your scary at all. You should be yourself. I'll stand by that, and Tamaki, I don't need to teach him Mannerisms because believe it or not. He has more manners than you do." Miyuki said glaring at her brother who started pouting. She winked at Kasanoda who blushed.<br>"Now don't be ridiculous Miyuki." Tamaki said not taking no for an answer. The twins put the ears back on Kasanoda who was busy staring at Haruhi and Miyuki. Somehow he ended up as a kitty eared maid. Miyuki watched the door crack open and a handsome caramel head entered slowly.  
>"Sorry to bother you but is the young lord Kasanoda in here?" He asked going wide eyed as Kasanoda turned around to face him. Miyuki smiled.<br>"Never a boring moment." She said pulling out her study book to read. Before anyone could say anything Kasanoda broke. Yelled something and ran out, followed by who Miyuki would refer to as Mr. Caramel.  
>"Maybe an image change isn't what Kasanoda needs." Haruhi said picking up the cat ears. Hunny agreed with her.<br>"Finally some sense out of you people." Miyuki said smiling into her book. Kanna nodded. Miyuki got up and followed Kasanoda. Haruhi, Kanna and the rest of the host club followed her. Mori caught two suspicious characters close by after they threw a paint can at Kasanoda.  
>Hunny came out of nowhere and kicked the can away as it splashed red paint all over Miyuki's yellow dress. She looked down. "I hate this dress anyway." She said pressing the finger to the red paint. "Are you sure your alright?" Kasanoda asked looking at her Miyuki smiled. "yeah, I'm fine." She said as the two thugs started to pipe up struggling against Mori. Miyuki sighed and announced that she was gonna go change. Kyoya watched her leave. "I should apologize to Miyuki, it is my fault she got paint all over her." Kasanoda said quietly.<br>"Yuki-chan went back to the club room to change clothes." Hunny said holding Usa-chan.. "Yeah? Well thank you" Kasanoda said walking off.

MUSIC ROOM #3

"I don't have another dress, so I guess I'll put on Tamaki's spare uniform he shouldn't mind." Miyuki said putting on the white shirt, when the door opened. She looked to see Kasanoda staring at her. He turned beat red. "Get out!" Miyuki yelled closing the shirt. Kasanoda quickly shut the door and leaned against the back of it taking in what he saw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Kanna was sitting outside working on some homework assignments when a shadow fell over her. She glanced up to see Miyuki standing there.  
>"Mind if I join you?" Miyuki asked.<br>"Sure. You know I don't mind."  
>Miyuki sat down and pulled out her books. Kanna looked at her.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>"Fine."<br>"Did Kasanoda apologize to you yesterday?"  
>"Yea. He also happened to see more than he needed too."<br>Kanna's eyes widened. "He saw you…"  
>"In just my undergarments. I was in the process of slipping Tamaki's shirt on when he walked in."<br>Kanna shook her head. "I haven't seen Kasanoda today. Have you?"  
>"No. not yet."<br>Kanna and Miyuki were quiet again as they worked on their homework. Miyuki was trying to focus on her homework but her thoughts kept going back to Kasanoda and Kyoya. Maybe she could have a little fun with the situation. She could use Kasanoda to make Kyoya jealous. But then that wouldn't be fair to Kasanoda. Unless she or Kanna could get a date for Kasanoda with some other girl. That could work. She'll have to talk to Kanna about this. She turned to do just that but was distracted by Hunny's laughter as him and Mori popped out of nowhere.  
>"Yuki-chan, come with me. I want to show you something." Hunny said, reaching down and grabbing her hand. Miyuki stood up and followed Hunny. She looked back to see Mori helping Kanna up before they too were following.<br>Hunny pulled her along before coming to a stop at the fountain area. She tilted her head as she stared at the water.  
>"What in the world happened here?" Kanna asked, looking to where Tamaki laid in the water.<br>"The twins were pestering Tama-chan with Haruhi and next thing we knew, Tama-chan went to go tackle them and they split up causing Tama-chan to fall in the water. He hasn't moved since." Hunny explained to them.  
>Miyuki and Kanna looked at each other before they started laughing. It was just too funny. Kanna happened to see a flash of red hair and straightened as Kasanoda showed up. He walked over to Tamaki and helped him out of the water before looking towards them. His gaze fixed on Miyuki. Kanna reached over and hit Miyuki's arm, getting her attention.<br>"What?"  
>"Kasanoda is here and he is heading your way." Kanna stated. Mori grabbed Kanna's hand before pulling her away as Kasanoda stopped in front of Miyuki. Hunny followed after them, leaving Miyuki alone with Kasanoda.<br>It was really quiet.  
>"I. I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean..." Kasanoda started looking at her. Miyuki smiled.<br>"Its ok. I'm not particularly shy, you just startled me." She said smiling. Kasanoda smiled.  
>"If you really want to apologize I would like your help with something." Miyuki closed her eyes as his smile faded. He seemed worried.<br>"Kyoya Ootori..." Miyuki started as he rubbed his chin.  
>"I have to say we don't exactly assassinate people, but it would make up for me seeing your underwear" He said considering it.<br>"Kasanoda, its not like that. Kyoya and I had a moment, but now he's acting like nothing happened. I want your help making him jealous, you don't need to know too much more than that." Miyuki said looking up at him. He was blushing again. Miyuki laughed.  
>"What do I do?" He asked letting his mind roam and soak up the possibilities.<br>"I want you to kiss me, in front of the host club. Nothing to dramatic, just do what would make you jealous if you were Kyoya." Miyuki smiled as he nodded. She took his hand.  
>"Even if its something small." She said looking at their hands.<br>"You will get something out of this. Something wonderful" Miyuki whispered into his ear smiling as she felt him shiver.  
>She could see the twins looking in her direction.<br>"Are you ready?" She asked smiling. He nodded and let go of his hand passing by him with a smile. He turned and grabbed her hand.  
>"Miyuki, don't go." He said loudly pulling her into him. Miyuki stepped to the side so that the host club could get a good view. She knew they were watching as he pulled her into him Kissing her lips quickly. Miyuki took over deepening the kiss and putting her hand on the side of his face. Miyuki heard the audible snap of Kyoya's pen, and smiled as she pulled away from him. Her hand still on her cheek. The girls that were with the host club were paying advent attention as anticipated. She rubbed his cheek affectionately. He was half prepared for her to slap him. Instead she looked at him with a smile and shook her head.<br>"I'm sorry Kasanoda. I don't think I'm the right girl for you." Miyuki said winking at him. The girls with the host club started fussing along with Hunny. Soon a crowd of girls offering friendship and condolences gathered around Kasanoda. Miyuki walked past the host club with not even as much as an upward glance.  
>Kyoya followed her. When he reached the Music room Miyuki was sitting on a couch having tea. Kyoya sat across from her.<br>"The festival is coming up soon." Kyoya crossed his legs and started writing in his book.  
>"So it is." Miyuki said staring into her teacup.<br>"You know what I'm thinking so I'll go ahead and ask. Miyuki why did you do it?" He asked looking at her. Something snapped inside her head, and her hands closed around the teacup.  
>"I know I have no business with someone like him, which is why I declined." Miyuki lied avoiding his gaze. She could tell that he could see straight through it. There were a few moments of silence.<br>"Kyoya, I wasn't going to say anything, the only one who knows is my brother, but after the festival. I'm going to go study abroad in France." Miyuki said standing up and putting her teacup on the small coffee table. She looked at him. Kyoya looked stunned for a moment, but then he smiled. Miyuki had enough she was going home.

* * *

><p>Miyuki walked into the estate. The first person she saw was Shima who's hard features seemed harder for some reason. Miyuki stopped.<br>"Shima, you look horrible. Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked concerned. Shima looked toward the stair case. Miyuki looked to see her grandmother standing there.  
>"Grandmother, Hello." Miyuki said turning toward her and bowing slightly. Shizue stared at her grand daughter for a moment.<br>"Its nice to see you. How have you been?" She asked without a smile.  
>"I've been well." Miyuki said looking at a second younger woman come into view. She was strikingly beautiful with the most beautiful aqua eyes Miyuki had seen apart from her own deep blue ones. Shizue looked from Miyuki to Eclair'.<br>"Miyuki, this is Eclair' Eclair' this is my grand daughter Miyuki." Shizue said introducing the two. Eclair' approached Miyuki slowly staring at her through what looked like a pair of hand held binoculars.  
>"I mean no disrespect Eclair' but if your going to look at me, I'm pretty sure that you don't need to see my pores." Miyuki said referring to the binoculars. Shizue passed Miyuki and Eclair' followed.<br>"One more thing, Miyuki, you will not say anything of this to your brother." Shizue said crossing the threshold. Eclair' turned to look at Miyuki with a cunning smile.  
>"It was a pleasure." She said disappearing. Shima came up behind Miyuki.<br>"I don't mean to be rude, Mistress but I don't particularly care for your grandmother or Lady Eclair' Suoh." Shima said raising an eyebrow at Miyuki who instantly got it.  
>"You can't be serious." Miyuki exclaimed looking at her in shock. Shima sighed and nodded.<br>"I'm afraid so. You didn't want to become heir to the family business so naturally master Tamaki is the only one left." Shima said quietly.  
>"I can't take to much more of this. I'm going to take a nap. I want this day to be over." Miyuki said handing Shima her bag. She stopped for a moment.<br>"Does Tamaki even know what's going on Shima?" Miyuki asked as the idea hit her. Shima sighed.  
>"No he doesn't." Shima said looking at her. Miyuki shook her head then continued on her way upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<br>Classes had been canceled for the last 2 days of the week in order to prepare for Ouran's 43rd annual Fair. Students across campus started projects that would showcase their leadership skills. Miyuki sat next to Kanna in the carriage. Mori was showing Hikaru how to drive it. Tamaki and Hunny were over excited. Miyuki was almost certain that Hikaru was going to kill them with his driving. Kanna didn't seem unaffected. Maybe she was used to riding in carriages. Miyuki preferred the car. Hunny spotted Haruhi standing nearby talking to Kyoya. Tamaki offered them to climb on board. To which Miyuki scowled.  
>"Were rehearsing for the big Ouran fair parade!" Tamaki said excitedly. Haruhi wasn't as impressed as the fan girls who stood nearby as always. Kyoya and Haruhi joined the group to which Miyuki stood up and exited the carriage from the opposite side.<br>"Why are you being such a party pooper?" Kaoru asked sadly. Miyuki looked at him then the rest of the carriage who was looking at her.  
>"I'm sorry guys, I just have some other things to take care of." Miyuki said giving Kyoya a last glance before walking off.<br>"She seems even worse than usual." Hunny commented as the carriage started to move. When the carriage stopped again Kanna got out.  
>"I'm going to find Miyuki." She said waving goodbye. The first place Kanna thought to check was the opening ceremony. So she headed in that direction. When she got there she immediately saw Miyuki standing with her father. Who was officially opening the fair to the public. When Miyuki left her fathers side Kanna seized the opportunity and caught her by the arm.<br>"Miyuki, something happened. Don't lie to me." Kanna said holding her still. Miyuki looked away from her.  
>"Then, I won't. Kanna, I'm tired of his games. I know his family situation and I understand that he can't be in a relationship now when he's so close, but Kanna I don't appreciate having my feelings mocked, and then. When I tell him something he is supposed to react a certain way to. He just smiles at me. Like he wants me gone." Miyuki said looking into Kanna's eyes. She narrowed them and whacked Miyuki in the head.<br>"Don't you even joke like that Miyuki. No one is offing themselves in this club." Kanna said in a harsh tone.  
>"I didn't know that was an option. You didn't have to hit me and that's not what it was at all." Miyuki said rubbing her head. Kanna's face lightened up.<br>"OH. Well, I'm sorry then." Kanna said happily kissing the spot she hit.  
>"I'll tell you what I told Kyoya, but don't tell the host club, its only going to make things harder." Miyuki said with a sad tone. Kanna looked blank.<br>"I'm going to France, to study, right after the festival. I'm starting over there. I can't stay in Japan anymore. In a way, its for the best. Kyoya is just a distraction for me." Miyuki said softly looking at her feet. Kanna pulled her into a hug.  
>"Well, if you were any other person I would try to change your mind but your every bit as stubborn as your brother, so I won't stop you, but you have to promise to write me. Very often." Kanna said taking her friend's hand. Miyuki smiled and pinky swore, then the two girls laughed.<p>

LATER THAT EVENING…..

Kanna walked into Mori's room and stopped as she saw him standing there in nothing but a towel. Her eyes widened when he turned to face her.  
>"Kanna?"<br>She slowly moved her eyes up to his face to see him smirking. Actually smirking at her. She shook her head before walking into the room and closing the door. She made her over to him, plopping down on the end of his bed and looking up at him. Kanna watched as a few water drops trailed down his lean stomach before disappearing into the towel. She licked her lips before lifting her hands up and placing them on the rim of the towel. Mori stared down at her waiting to see what she was going to do, seeing if she was going to be the one to take their relationship to the next level. Kanna gripped the towel and tugged, they both watched as it hit the ground. He could feel her eyes moving up his legs before resting on his cock. He didn't move as she reached a tentative hand out and touched him. Her head snapped up when she heard his groan.  
>"Mori?"<br>"Good…it feels good." he mumbled. Kanna smiled and stroked him as he moved his hands to her little sundress she was wearing and helped her out of it. She leaned back on the bed and let him come over her, stripping her of her bra and panties as kissed his way up her body.  
>"Mori…"<br>He looked at her as he finally made it to her lips. He stared into her violet eyes.  
>"I love you." She whispered, biting her lower lip as she felt the tip of him touch her core.<br>"I love you too. Are you sure…"  
>"Yes. Yes, I am sure. Mori….please…"<br>Mori leaned down and kissed her as he shifted into place and thrust his cock into her warm welcoming body. Kanna arched her back and moaned, digging her nails into his scalp and wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt a small tinge of pain but it was quickly gone as Mori pulled back from the kiss and moved his lips to her neck as he started a slow and gentle pace, knowing it was her first time. Kanna nudged his shoulder, stating that she wanted to switch positions. Mori complied, moving to his back and bringing her over him. Kanna placed her hands on his chest and started moving, setting her own pace. It didn't take long before Mori was shifting positions again and speeding up his pace as he felt her get closer to her peak. He followed right behind her as their orgasms hit. It hit him that he wasn't wearing a condom but the thought quickly left his mind as Kanna pulled him down to kiss her.  
>A few moments later, Kanna snuggled up to Mori's side, a contented smile on her face as his hand moved up and down her bare back.<br>"That was amazing." she whispered. She felt Mori chuckle.  
>"It was. Kanna, there was no condom…"<br>"I know."  
>"You could be…"<br>"I know."  
>"Did you plan this?"<br>Kanna snapped up and glared at him.  
>"No."<br>Mori smiled and tugged her down to kiss her. She instantly relaxed against him and deepened the kiss before pulling back.  
>"Sleep, love. We have a busy week."<br>Kanna nodded and snuggled down. It wasn't long before the two of them were sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

THE CENTRAL SALON

The host club is open to the general public.

Miyuki and Kanna made their way to the central salon where there was a fair amount of sparkles in the air. The only two people who seemed immune to the host club's charm were Haruhi and Kyoya. Miyuki and Kanna found Haruhi and the three of them sat together. Miyuki was watching Kyoya closely as he interacted with the adults skillfully. Until he moved to sit with the girls pulling out his laptop.  
>"Isn't this a bit much? You could buy a small country with the money we're wasting here." Haruhi said looking to Kyoya who was clicking away on his laptop. Miyuki was perfectly content ignoring his presence, Kanna had gone to find Mori and Hunny. Out of nowhere Tamaki popped up behind Haruhi scaring the life out of Miyuki.<br>"What nonsense, that is not the host club way at all... and you know it. Happiness is above any price tag, besides think of all the exposure..." Tamaki's voice trailed off as Haruhi pinched his hand that had found its way to her shoulder.  
>"Tamaki, your annoying me go sparkle somewhere else." Miyuki said suddenly. Tamaki looked at her.<br>"I do not sparkle." He said incredulously.  
>"You do too. Every time you open that charming mouth of yours you shoot out all kinds of sparkles." Miyuki said getting angry. He shook his head.<br>"Haruhi's right. You have overshot the budget. The use of the Salon, withstanding you had a period style carriage shipped in from France. Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills." Kyoya said looking up at Tamaki who started to freak because Haruhi walked off. Suddenly without her presence, Miyuki felt uncomfortable being close to Kyoya. Someone familiar caught Miyuki's eye and Haruhi was headed her way. Seeing Eclair' at the fair would have seemed a bit suspicious if Miyuki had not known what was going on. Kanna sat next to Miyuki with Mori and Hunny. They were all watching Haruhi.  
>"Something about that girl, tells me that something big is going to happen. I just have a feeling." Kanna said softly. Mori put his hand on hers.<br>"Its ok." he said rubbing her thin fingers. Hunny watched carefully as he held Usa-chan. Miyuki stood up and walked over to her father who she saw enter with his personal assistant. Miyuki sadly leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
>"Ah my darling, your as lovely as ever. I'm happy you bought that dress." He said taking her hand. Miyuki smiled and thanked him, as Tamaki noticed his arrival.<br>"Father!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.  
>"Do not refer to me as father. The term is far too familiar, You will address me properly as chairman." Yuzuru said sternly. Miyuki smiled as Tamaki's face hardened.<br>"Tamaki, you know father likes to give you a hard time. Lighten up." Miyuki laughed standing next to him. Kyoya seemed to move fast when it was of benefit to him, which only fueled Miyuki's lament anger.  
>"Ah very good, welcome sir." Kyoya's tone light and pleasant as he greeted the chairman. He offered to show chairman Yuzuru to his seat, and the chairman followed. He sat on a red Victorian style sofa, Miyuki sat next to him on the left.<br>"Kyoya my boy if not for your being here, I'm sure this club would be in shambles." The chairman said talking to Kyoya. Miyuki looked up at the slight tinkle sound. Somehow Tamaki, managed to get onto the chandelier.  
>"Tamaki, you come down here this instant! You were not born a monkey and as a refined gentleman you shouldn't be climbing such things!" Miyuki yelled suddenly as Tamaki fell off the chandelier.<br>"Daughter, and you forget, it is not ladylike to raise the voice above the soft whisper of a flowing stream." Yuzuru said softly encouraging his daughter. Color flooded her cheeks and she stared into her lap.  
>"Yes father." she said softly glaring at her brother. Kyoya called Haruhi over.<p>

* * *

><p>Mori and Kanna sat together with Hunny.<br>"Something's wrong." Mori said quietly picking up on the sad vibes Kanna seemed to be leaking. Hunny looked at her mouth full of cheesecake.  
>"No, of course not." Kanna said forcing herself to smile.. Mori looked deep into her eyes.<br>"You can't fool us Kanna-chan" Hunny said sweetly. Kanna sighed and looked toward Miyuki who's eyes were still on her hands in her lap as she looked lost in thought.  
>"Yuki-chan looks bad." Hunny commented looking toward Kyoya who was busy talking to some guests. Kanna nodded.<br>"Maybe I should talk to Kyoya." Kanna said standing up. Mori caught her hand.  
>"Its not your place." he said pulling her gently back into her seat. Kanna sighed.<br>"I can't stand to see her happy, it can't end like that." Kanna said remembering that Miyuki didn't want the rest of the club to know.  
>"What do you mean Kanna-chan?" Hunny asked setting his fork down. Kanna thought for a few seconds. Her mind in a frenzy of how to answer that without spilling the milk. She bit her lip.<br>"Its so evident that they should be together, But they're both so proud. Kyoya has built up a mental stance that he won't do anything unless it benefits him, and he won't let that go, Miyuki tries so hard to stay strong, and level headed, She wants to be with him so much, but won't allow herself to be seen as vulnerable to her feelings. Or at least that's how I am seeing it." Kanna said looking between the two.  
>"I think Kyo-chan, knows exactly what he wants, he just doesn't know how to pull a cute bunny out of a hat." Hunny said shoving another scoop of cake into his mouth. Mori nodded quietly.<br>"I still have a very bad feeling." Kanna said looking at them.

* * *

><p>Miyuki turned around so that she could glare at Tamaki who shied away and climbed off the statue he had been perched on. He found his way behind the couch.<br>"Fatheeer"  
>"That's chairman." Yuzuru said sternly glaring at his son. Miyuki laughed from beside her father, as Tamaki started whining.<br>"What do you think your doing! Remove your hands at once please!" He yelled as Yuzuru let Haruhi's hand go. Haruhi stared at Tamaki with a strange look on her face. When everyone's attention was caught by a loud smack. Miyuki's eyes found Kyoya, who's head jerked to the side. The sound that was heard was the sound of his father slapping him across the face. Miyuki's anger level rose to about the level of simmering. She was about to stand up and say something when her father caught her hand and pulled her back down onto the sofa.  
>"A young woman, never gets involved." Yuzuru said instructing Miyuki who sat perfectly still. The chairman stood up, as people started to look. Kyoya picked up his glasses and put them back on.<br>"Is this how my son, has been wasting his time?" Yoshio asked refusing to face his son. Miyuki stood next to her brother. Hunny asked if that was Kyoya's father and Mori answered with a yes and a nod. Kanna has her hand over her mouth as she held Mori's hand. Mori squeezed it a little. Kyoya stared straight ahead as his father spoke. Miyuki had always been some what shy of Kyoya's father Yoshio, ever since they were small. He was a very cold man. His sons were nothing like him, they were very kind and thoughtful. When Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts she looked around to see that the Host club had scrambled, and that She and her father stood alone as Yoshio approached them. Miyuki couldn't take her eyes off Kyoya.  
>"Suoh my friend, I am sorry you had to witness that." Yoshio said in a lighter tone. Miyuki's anger level rose to vigorously bubbling as Kyoya's father spoke and she clenched her hand tightly trying to contain the words that wanted to come out of her mouth.<br>"That did seem rather harsh, given how exceptional he really is." Yuzuru said calmly. Miyuki spaced for a moment as she took in Yoshio's stone cold face. "Please tell me your not taking that out on your son?" Yuzuru asked glancing at Yoshio, who said nothing walking off. Miyuki looked to her father.  
>"Come along." He said giving his daughter his arm. Miyuki held onto it as he led her off.<br>Kyoya walked slowly.  
>"Kyoya, are you alright?" Kanna asked extending her hand to catch his sleeve. He walked past her.<br>"I'm alright." Kyoya said quietly, Kanna could tell just how upset he was and she wanted nothing more than to say something. Or something's.  
>"your dad is so mean." Kaoru said not knowing what to say. Hunny looked worried but thoughtful.<br>"You should never ever, hit someone who's wearing glasses." He said putting a finger to his lips. The twins expression turned into slight disbelief. Kyoya kept walking.  
>"Don't worry about it, its not like I wasn't expecting this. Among other things." Kyoya said waving a hand dismissively.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whims have consequences Tamaki, take my word for it, they do not come cheaply for people like us. Accept it, life is hard. It's time for you to grow up and realize that dreaming only postpones the inevitable." The chairman said as he passed his son. Miyuki looked to Tamaki who's eyes for once, held the same sadness she found in hers. Things were starting to change.<br>"Start thinking about the future son, If you plan on becoming head of the Suoh family, There is a long hard road ahead of you. Your going to have to live with the choices you make for the rest of your life. I advise you to think very carefully about what it is you really want, before its too late...Now look sharp, your grandmother is here." Yuzuru said solemnly as Miyuki let go of his arm. She took in the words meant for Tamaki. Nulling over the phrase what it is that you really want. Miyuki looked at the floor avoiding her grandmother's gaze. Tamaki idiotically rushed forward happy to see her. He didn't get the idea that she really did hate him for being her illegitimate grandson. Shizue would rather see Miyuki as patriarch to the Suoh family than Tamaki, But he was the only choice since Miyuki refused.

* * *

><p>Kanna watched from Mori's side as Tamaki greeted his grandmother. Haruhi didn't get it.<br>"I hate that woman." Hunny said darkly. Kanna looked at him wide eyed. It was almost un-natural to hear Hunny say that he hated someone. Mori didn't look surprised but he was looking.

* * *

><p>"Lady Eclair' come over here please." Shizue said curtly.. Tamaki looked confused for a moment. Miyuki's anger level was now well above boiling from hearing Shizue call her half brother filthy. She knew better than to say anything about it though. Especially to her Grandmother. Eclair' looked at Miyuki who looked back at her. Her look moved to Tamaki who was staring at Éclair'<br>"For the remainder of today, and Tomorrow you will be Lady Éclair's personal escort." Shizue said coldly. Miyuki watched as Eclair' inspected her brother. Not liking this in the least bit she clenched her fists again.  
>'keep your mouth shut, keep it shut Miyuki.' Miyuki thought to herself. Tamaki agreed to escort Eclair' around which sent Miyuki over the top. Her hands were shaking with furry, as she walked away to keep herself from saying something. She sat in a chair near the host club. She was quiet. Tamaki and Eclair' disappeared, The host club gathered around where Kanna was sitting. Her fists still clenched.<br>'612, 613, 614, 615...' Miyuki counted in her head. It usually helped her calm down, but over the course of the day the pent up anger was winning this mental battle.  
>"Tama-chan isn't coming back is he?" Hunny asked looking toward the door.<br>"Does he really plan on"  
>"Spending the entire fair... escorting some stranger?" The twins asked together.<br>"Eclair' right, or something like that,"  
>"Who is she? And what does she mean to the boss?" they continued in their alternating speaking pattern.<br>"I can tell you." Renge said walking out of nowhere.  
>"No powerful motor today Renge?" Kanna asked smiling. Renge laughed for a moment then her smile faded.<br>"Eclair' Tonnerre, she's the youngest daughter of the renowned French Tonnerre family, the descend from royalty." Renge said looking around.  
>"Indeed. They're family has quite a history. Their wealth is somewhat of a legend among financial heavyweights. In fact, just being associated with them makes you part of a very elite group. They also own Grand Tonnerre, who has been buying up a lot of businesses in Japan lately. Of course that doesn't explain why Lady Eclair has come here to visit Tamaki." Kyoya continued glancing toward Miyuki. His gaze stuck as his eyes widened. Kanna looked to the same spot where Kyoya was looking. The bottom half of Miyuki's white dress was now a bright Crimson. The blood dripped from the soft material in her lap and down her creamy legs. Kanna gasped and took Miyuki's hands, When Kanna touched her Miyuki jumped. Then winced in pain as her fists loosened. When she opened her hands more blood poured from the tiny crescent marks in her palms. Mori handed Kanna a napkin. That she placed between Miyuki's hands, Telling her to press her hands together on that to catch some of the blood. Hunny had disappeared, along with the twins. Hunny came back with bandages and a first aid kit. A small crowd gathered around Miyuki who was almost pale. Kanna's hands started shaking, the sight of blood made her want to faint, but somehow she managed to bandage Miyuki's hands. It didn't change the fact that her designer dress was soaked in blood. Yuzuru stumbled upon the scene noticing the large crowd.<br>"Miyuki, what happened?" He asked looking at her dress. Miyuki didn't say anything at first. She didn't want to admit that her emotions were getting the best of her. When she didn't answer Yuzuru said her name.  
>"It was simply a matter of directing my anger into a concentrated form." Miyuki said standing up. The twins returned with a towel like robe, for her to put over her dress, as to not cause a scene. Haruhi helped her to the ladies room and Kanna joined them. They made their way to the powder room off the music room. It was time for Haruhi to change her clothes anyways. Kanna helped Miyuki out of the bloody dress. They discarded it in the trash and Miyuki slipped into a white dress she brought to change into. Miyuki cleaned up as best as she could at least she managed to get the blood off. She emerged from the room. They could hear piano music. Miyuki froze and the two girls looked at Haruhi who was looking at the door. The music stopped. Haruhi opened the door, Kanna and Miyuki followed her. She seemed upset. Tamaki stood up.<br>"Oh Haruhi, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked secretly happy to see her.  
>"Your sister hurt her hands, I came back to change clothes, you were the one who wanted us to change at least 3 times a night." She said as the three girls headed toward the doors.<br>"Look, everyone's still upset with you for disappearing on us like that. You should be with your club." Haruhi said calling Tamaki out. Miyuki knew that look that crept onto her brothers face, he was about to embarrass himself. Eclair' apologized for stealing Tamaki and Kanna rolled her eyes.  
>"Forgive me for asking, but do I detect a hint of Jealousy?" Eclair' asked directing her question to Haruhi who closed her eyes and shrugged. Tamaki went go-go eyed and started to sparkle.<br>"There it is." Miyuki sighed putting a hand to her head.  
>"OH Haruhi, so is it true? Is it really true? Your actually jealous?" Tamaki asked in a cute voice as he wiggled like a fan girl. Eclair' gave him an odd look as it dawned on her.<br>"Sorry but no. I guess we'll be leaving now. Some of us, have work to do." Haruhi said as Miyuki, and Kanna left ahead of her. She closed the door and they went back to the host club.  
>After their guests left, The host club explained Tamaki's family situation to Haruhi, about how Tamaki was illegitimate. Miyuki watched the sun set out the window. There was silence after Kyoya finished speaking. A giant cloud seemed to hang itself over the host club. Though everyone shared a slight smile. The doors opened to the central salon Tamaki and Eclair' stood against the light behind them looking at the faces of the host club. Miyuki refused to look at him. She thought better of him.<br>"Everyone, I have an important announcement. As of today Lady Eclair' Tonnerre and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran Fair. That is all." Tamaki said softly. The host club watched as he gave her his arm and they walked away together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

SUOH SECOND RESIDENCE.  
>Tamaki &amp; Miyuki's home.<p>

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Miyuki asked as her anger level rose.  
>"I'm doing what is best for everyone. Miyuki, I don't expect you to understand." Tamaki said quietly.<br>"I understand perfectly Tamaki, but there are other ways to see your mother, What about the host club? Are you just going to throw your friends away like commoner's garbage?" Miyuki yelled storming over to his bed where he sat. She stopped in front of him as he looked down into his hands. Miyuki used her left hand to raise his chin, coming across with her right she slapped the side of his face as hard as she could.  
>"Your a moron. I knew you were pretty daft but I at least thought you had some sense in that head of yours."<br>Miyuki was close to crying, instead of letting him see her tears she stormed toward the door.  
>"And what about you? Miyuki, your moving to France to avoid your problems." Tamaki said smiling. Miyuki let a tear fall.<br>"Its not the same thing and you know it. Tamaki, you have people here who love you. What about Haruhi? Can you imagine how she feels?" Miyuki asked going to her room to make sure everything was packed, apparently she was leaving on the same flight as her brother. So she would have to deal with him and his fiancé all the way to France, not something Miyuki was looking forward too.

* * *

><p>THE CENTRAL SALON<br>The Host Club Is Open To The General Public.

Miyuki watched the host club work, she didn't particularly feel like being festive. Haruhi sat with Eclair and the chatted for a while. Miyuki could her Eclair from where she sat. Kanna sat with Miyuki.  
>"I'm going to miss it all." Miyuki said quietly. Kanna put her hand on Miyuki's.<br>"I know, You will call often won't you?" Kanna asked hopeful. Miyuki smiled.  
>"Of course I will." Miyuki said standing up.<br>"Kanna, take care of Kyoya for me." Miyuki said quietly walking away. Kanna watched Miyuki hug the host club goodbye, It appeared as if she was just saying a goodbye and she would see them another time. She exchanged looks with Kyoya, closing her eyes and turning away before she shed any tears. She roamed the halls of the school until she found her brother. He was playing the piano of course.  
>"Tamaki, there is still time." Miyuki said hoping that he would change his mind. He smiled and shook his head. The door opened and Eclair walked in hair wet she must have been in the shower. Miyuki watched her walk up behind Tamaki and wrap her long slender arms around him. Lunch started to rise in her gut making her want to hurl. Tamaki's phone rang and before he could reach for it Eclair' snatched it from the top of the piano. She looked at it, then walking over to the fish tank she dropped it in with a smile. Miyuki glared at her.<br>"Eclair' where do you get off being so spiteful and vindictive?" Miyuki wasn't able to hold her temper in.  
>"I'm sorry?" She asked as if she didn't hear Miyuki.<br>"There is one thing, and one thing only stopping me from beating the bulimia out of your pretty ass." Miyuki snapped.  
>"Oh and what is that?" She asked smiling through her binoculars.<br>"My brother." Miyuki said looking to Tamaki who looked defeated.  
>"I think its best you not have any contact with your friends for a while, Its only gonna make it harder for you to leave." She smiled as the door opened. Kyoya's father walked in. Miyuki didn't like this at all.<p>

* * *

><p>BACK IN THE SALON.<br>Sunset.

Kanna looked at Kyoya who was standing by the window trying to get a hold of Tamaki. Haruhi was talking to the twins about why she was the only one wearing a dress, not counting Kanna and Miyuki herself. Kyoya hung up the phone and Kanna walked over to him.  
>"Did you get a hold of him?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.<br>"No luck. He's not there." Kyoya sighed, closing his phone.  
>"I can't believe sempai didn't show. I really thought he was going to make it despite what she said." Haruhi stated.<br>Kanna looked up at Kyoya before walking back over to Mori, who grabbed her hand gently. She leaned her head on his arm and looked around the room at the host club members. Did Tamaki realize how much he was hurting them? She never thought Tamaki would just dump them like this. Like they were nothing. It hurt.  
>Kyoya flipped open his phone and dialed a number.<br>As soon as Kyoya started talking, Kanna knew he was talking to Shima. It was no good. Tamaki and Miyuki were probably already on their way to the airport to get on a plane to France.  
>Everybody looked at Kyoya.<br>"Apparently Tamaki is planning on returning to France."  
>"Huh?'<br>"Tama-chan is going to leave us?" Hunny asked.  
>"You're kidding me? He can't just let it end so suddenly." Hikaru said.<br>"Hikaru." Kaoru looked at his brother.  
>Kanna walked over to Kyoya just in time to see a red car drive by with Éclair, Tamaki and Miyuki. Her eyes widened as the rest of the Host club came up and looked. Each talking. She felt the tears in her eyes as she watched the car disappear from view. She could hear Kyoya talking but she wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts were on what Miyuki had said. Take care of Kyoya for her. Oh she was going to take care of him alright.<br>"Haruhi, come on." Kyoya stated, before he started to walk off. Kanna grabbed his hand, stopping him.  
>"Kanna, we have to go."<br>"I need to talk to you."  
>"Can't it wait?"<br>"No."  
>Kyoya looked at the rest of the club before looking to Mori for help. Mori simply shrugged and placed a kiss on top of Kanna's head before following the rest of the club out, leaving Kyoya and Kanna alone.<br>"What is so important, Kanna?" Kyoya said, looking at her. Impatience shining through his eyes.  
>"Miyuki is what is important. Do you know why she is leaving to go to France to study, Kyoya?"<br>"Because she wants too."  
>"No. it's because of you. Do you feel anything for her?"<br>"Kanna.."  
>"No. Shut up and listen to me. Miyuki loves you. Why? I have no clue. Cause you certainly don't deserve her. And she can do a helluva lot better. But for some reason, she loves you. And it hurts her to be around you when you do nothing but treat her indifferently. Like she means nothing for you. I know you love her too. But you won't do anything because it doesn't BENEFIT you. And you know what I think? I think you are an IDIOT. Because you are letting the best possible thing that could ever happen to you walk away. And you can stand there and tell me that its because of Tamaki, but deep down you know that its because you are afraid to let Miyuki go. So you have a choice, Kyoya. You can either grow up and see what's in front of you. Or stay the way you are and lose ANY chance of happiness you will ever get in your life."<br>Kyoya stared at Kanna as he took in her words.  
>He wasn't going after Tamaki because they were friends. It was because the moment he saw Miyuki sitting in the car, his heart stopped. Kanna was right. He was afraid to let Miyuki go.<br>"Kanna…"  
>"Your choice, Kyoya. Grow up or Stay the way you are. Just remember, Miyuki needs a man who loves her for her. Not for what he could gain from her. Understand?"<br>Kyoya nodded before turning and taking off to the garage. Kanna followed after him.

"Were in a hurry can you drive us?" Kyoya asked the driver through the tinted window. The driver hesitated as the Ootori private police force boxed them in. Kyoya's anger heightened and he punched the car denting it. They were loosing time.  
>Hikaru moved Haruhi behind him. She looked around noticing that Mori, Hunny and Kanna were nowhere to be seen. Hooves could be heard in the distance, as a giant carriage soared through their ranks. Landing in front of the remaining Host club. Kanna smiled holding the reins in her hands. Mori and Hunny jumped out.<br>"Need a ride?" Kanna laughed as Kyoya helped her out of the Carriage. Mori told Hikaru to take the carriage and which way to go. The twins loaded up and Kyoya pushed Haruhi toward the carriage.  
>"Go get that idiot." he said hoping they could buy some time. The carriage took off. As Hunny and Mori put the beat down on the Ootori private police. Kyoya kept Kanna safe behind him.<br>"Mori, don't go getting yourself hurt. The baby won't thank you for that." Kanna yelled impulsively. Kyoya turned to look at her, as Hunny took out the last few officers. Mori was staring at her too.  
>"I warned you guys, picking on my friends is a big no no!" Hunny yelled at the pile of officers. Mori was looking down at Kanna with a smile.<br>"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. He pulled her into him, as Hunny hugged her tightly.  
>"I'm an UNCLE!" He exclaimed happily bouncing around.<br>"I don't think that's how it works Hunny" Kyoya said with a sigh. Kyoya walked back up to his driver.

* * *

><p>Miyuki looked behind her. She sat in the front seat of the convertible. Her brother looked so sad, but there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes. Eclair' started complaining to which Miyuki rolled her eyes. This was going to be the longest trip of her life. Tamaki asked her if she was sure of her decision and Eclair stood firm, that she was happy with him. To which Miyuki scoffed.<br>"That's no excuse for being a bitch." Miyuki mumbled. The driver chuckled as if he agreed.  
>Eclair' didn't seem to hear the comment, but Tamaki kicked the seat.<br>"Manners. Little sister." He snapped at her. Miyuki turned around in her seat.  
>"When I get to France Tamaki, I'm leaving you. There is no way in hell that I'm going to stick around Eclair' and her doting fiancé. You make me sick." Miyuki snapped back folding her arms, and sitting back in her seat. Miyuki closed her eyes again and thought about her brother's words earlier. Was Miyuki really doing this to avoid her problems? As thoughts of Kyoya and the host club filled her head she shed a few tears and for a moment regretted her decision to leave Japan. That's when she heard a thunk on the road behind them followed by the clatter of hooves. Miyuki practically stood up in the seat to see Haruhi driving the car carriage. Shock was written on her brothers face, annoyance on his fiancé's. Miyuki wasn't sure what expression to wear. She didn't even know Haruhi could drive a carriage. Eclair then realized that Haruhi was in fact a girl. Miyuki laughed at that. As Haruhi tried to convince Tamaki to come back to Ouran Miyuki looked at the driver, then the car. With this French import they could easily outrun the carriage. She looked to the driver who smiled and winked. Miyuki smiled back. Miyuki was enjoying herself as Haruhi called her brother an idiot.<br>"After all this time we've been together, you still can't tell when we're joking and when were serious? Everyone loves being in the Host Club. We really do! Even me senpai!" Haruhi said letting go of a rein to hold out her hand to Tamaki. Miyuki put her hand out instinctively.  
>"Haruhi, that's dangerous! What good is the host club gonna do if you kill yourself!" Miyuki yelled getting angry. Haruhi ignored her. Miyuki looked to see how much bridge was left. At the end of the bridge she could see a black car with the remaining host club getting out. Her heart seemed to grow wings when she saw Kyoya, It sank just as quickly as she realized he and the rest of the group must be there to haul Tamaki back.<br>Tamaki slowly reached out to take Haruhi's hand when his arm was caught by Eclair' Miyuki was now officially pissed. She glared at Eclair'  
>"Either you let go of him right now, or I'm going to throw you off this bridge." Miyuki snapped at her. Tamaki held his hand up for Miyuki to be quiet for a moment. Miyuki watched as the horses lost their balance. Banging the carriage against the side of the bridge. It scrapped the side for a few moments. Before slightly fishtailing. Sending Haruhi off the bridge.<br>"Haruhi!" Tamaki and Miyuki yelled in unison. Miyuki was ready to kill the French woman who slowly let Tamaki go.  
>He said something to her that made Miyuki's mouth drop before jumping off the bridge after Haruhi. Miyuki looked to the driver pleadingly as he slowed the car to a stop. Miyuki jumped out and hung over the bridge as her brother and Haruhi slammed into the water. Her heart jumped into her throat as she waited for them to resurface, Eclair watched from the car. Miyuki turned to her.<br>"If you know of fairytales. Then Eclair' you should know that you can never keep a prince from his princess. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'll give you this advice A fairytale doesn't mean anything unless its real." Miyuki said looking over the bridge again. Her brother and Haruhi had resurfaced and he was walking with haruhi in his arms back onto land.  
>"Haruhi, I never thought you of all people would do something so stupid! I'm gonna kill you both for being so damn reckless!" Miyuki screamed as tears of joy streaked her face. They were ok. She could hear Eclair' say something to her driver, who started the car and drove off.<br>Miyuki looked to where they had disappeared, Kyoya was walking toward her on the bridge. She froze. She watched him close the space between them without a word he pulled her into him. Holding her in his arms.  
>"I'm sorry Miyuki." Kyoya said putting his chin on her head. Miyuki turned her head into his chest. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. Tears were threatening to fall again.<br>"I'm so sorry Miyuki, Please forgive me. I love you." Kyoya said stroking her blonde hair. Miyuki started crying, clutching him closer to her. He pulled back holding onto her shoulders. She didn't say anything as the tears slowed. She looked at the ground as Kyoya watched her every move.  
>The host club caught up with them. She looked at her brother and he smiled back at her. She looked up at Kyoya as he held her around the waist. She closed her eyes.<br>"Far longer than forever." Miyuki said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked into Kyoya's, he looked as if he was close to tears himself. Kanna moved closer to Mori. Who held onto her.

THAT EVENING  
>At the fair.<p>

"Well that was a short trip." The chairman laughed as he greeted his daughter. The twins danced with Haruhi. Mori and Hunny were off somewhere talking. Miyuki looked around for Kyoya. He had completely disappeared.  
>"He isn't here darling, he had to go get something." Yuzuru said smiling brightly. Kyoya's father was with him. Yoshio smiled at her. Which in its own way freaked Miyuki out she had never seen the man smile. There was a strange feeling in the air. Miyuki sighed as Kyoya started dancing with Haruhi. After a while of watching and a strategically planned move, Kaoru pushed Miyuki in between the two as the passed. Miyuki glared at Kaoru then apologized to Haruhi who laughed and moved aside.<br>Kyoya pulled her into a delicate waltz. "Miyuki, Where do you see yourself in a few years?" Kyoya asked thoughtfully. Miyuki thought about it.  
>"I'm not entirely sure, Kyoya you know that the future is an uncertain array of possibilities. How about you?" Miyuki asked pulling a hat trick. Kyoya stopped the waltz, looking toward the sky as the fireworks started. They watched together for a few moments, as the Host club drew near.<br>"Marry me, and we'll find out together." He said pulling a ring out of his jacket pocket. It was a beautiful Three stone princess cut diamond and white gold ring. She looked around at the host club as they smiled confidently, they knew all along. Even her father and Kyoya's had joined them. Miyuki bit her lip. Then held out her left hand.  
>"I'd like that very much." Miyuki answered as he slid the ring on her finger. Miyuki leaned up to kiss him, but Kyoya met her halfway. Holding her as the fireworks exploded into colorful happiness above their heads.<p> 


End file.
